Fighting For True Love COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Prologue

It was a beautiful summer day in Rome, Italy. Walking through the ancient city was a couple. This couple was 20-year-old Hermione Granger and 37-year-old Severus Snape. To any on looker they looked like a father and daughter. That wasn't the truth. These two were deeply in love.

"Hermione, how exactly are you 20?" Severus asked.

"I used a time turner 3rd thru 6th year. I gained 2 years." Hermione answered.

"You know, if someone would have told me six years ago that you and I would be here in Rome and in love I would laughed and had them committed." He said.

"I know what you mean. But however it happened I'm glad it did. I love you Severus Alexander Snape." She said as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"And I love you Hermione Jane Granger." He whispered against her soft lips.

Four days later the couple was walking out of the crowded airport in London. They were heading back to Hermione's house. Her parents had been killed in a Death Eater attack two years ago. As in the Wizarding World she was of age, she was able to live on her own. She had inherited her parent's house. The year before she and Severus had finally allowed their feelings toward each other to break through the surface. They had been a couple ever since.

They hailed a taxi and soon were on their way home. Severus had been spending all school breaks with her since Christmas the year before. After an hour or so they were walking through the front door of the house. They dropped their bags in the forier. Then they curled up in each other's arms on the couch.

"My dear, are you ready for your final year?" Severus asked.

"I can't wait. I got all of my school supplies right before we left for Rome." She answered.

Severus slid his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a green velvet ring box. He leaned down so his lips were even with her ear.

"Hermione my angel. Would you grant my greatest fantasy and become my wife?" he whispered.

Hermione turned to face him. A hundred watt smile on her face and tears glistening in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh yes. Yes Severus. A hundred times yes I'll be your wife." She said as she threw her arms around his neck and slammed her lips over his.

He slid the ring onto her left finger. They laid there for almost half an hour holding each other and kissing each other. Finally Severus rose to his feet, swept her into his arms, carried her to the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them. They made love all night long.

Hours later he laid there holding his beautiful fiancée in his arms.

_'Soon my dear, Voldemort will be killed and we will be able to live our lives in peace.' _Severus thought as he held her tighter to him.

Suddenly he tensed up and grabbed his left arm. His dark mark was burning. He was being summoned. He slowly climbed out of bed. He walked to the desk, wrote Hermione a note, and grabbed his Death Eater robes and mask, then quickly apparated away.

It was mid afternoon when Hermione finally awoke. She found herself alone in bed. She grabbed her robe and left the room. She walked downstairs.

"Severus? Severus?" she cried out.

Nothing. She entered the kitchen. There was no sign that he had been there at all that morning. Figuring he had something to take care of at Hogwarts, she started some coffee and returned upstairs for a shower. While in the shower she stared at her engagement ring. It was a beautiful Claddagh ring. The heart in the center was a shimmering Emerald. She couldn't wait to tell Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco.

Draco had changed since their 4th year. Since then he had become friends with Ginny and the Golden Trio. He was also Severus's godson. Those four and the faculty at Hogwarts were the only ones who knew about Hermione and Severus. The faculty was ecstatic, as were Ginny, Draco, Ron and Harry.

She climbed out of the shower, dressed and walked back to the bedroom. As she passed the desk, she saw the note from Severus. It read:

Hermione,

I'm being summoned. I'll see you as soon as I can. Don't worry I will be all right. I love you soooo very much.

Severus

Hermione began to shake. She folded the note and ran downstairs. She grabbed some floo powder and called Draco.

"What's wrong Mione?" Draco asked as he stepped through the fireplace.

Hermione showed the letter to Draco. He read it then sat beside her. He pulled her into his arms in a brotherly hug. As he did he saw the ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked pointing at the ring.

"Yes. He asked me last night." she answered.

"That's great!" Draco cried as he hugged her once more. "He'll come back to you. He will be all right. You'll see." he said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Hermione said.

The two friends stayed and talked for an hour just until Hermione calmed down, the he returned home. Since Draco had changed, he was now living with the Weasleys, as he was unsafe at his home. His mother was also in hiding.

Hermione waited for Severus to return but he never did. As it got closer and closer to September 1st and still no sign of Severus the more worried she became. Finally it was August 31st.

"I'll see him tomorrow at the feast. Something must have happened and it was unsafe to return here. Yes, that's it. I'll see him tomorrow." She said to herself as she drifted off to sleep. That night as she slept she dreamt of her beloved Severus Snape.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 1 Missing Memories and Missing

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 1- Missing Memories and Missing Love 

Hermione was a nervous wreck. On the train she told Harry, Ginny, and Ron all bout Severus missing since the day after they returned from Rome. They all told her he would be at the feast. As they entered the Great Hall her eyes flew to the staff table. There was no sign of him. Her eyes locked with Albus Dumbledore's. He simply shook his head.

The sorting ceremony started and ended. She paid it no mind. Hermione ate her dinner but couldn't tell you what she ate. Once the feast was over, she rose to her feet and headed to the Head Girl's room. On her way out Albus and Minerva stopped her. Along with Draco.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, a word with the two of you please." Albus said.

Hermione and Draco followed the two professors into Albus's office. Once everyone was seated, Albus spoke.

"Is something bothering the two of you? You were very quiet at the feast." Albus asked.

"Yes sir. You see, sometime in the morning after me and Severus returned from Rome he was summoned. He left me this note and I haven't seen or heard from him since." Hermione answered as she handed the note Severus wrote to Albus.

Albus read the note then handed it to Minerva. Both frowned and looked worried about the information they had just received.

"Me and Hermione are worried about him. He should have been back by now or at least sent word to Hermione. Do you think some thing has happened to him sir?" Draco said.

"Draco, we don't know. All we can do now is wait. As soon as Minerva or myself hear anything, we will let you know. Just be patient. Now as Head Girl and Boy, you must set an example to the other students. I know you will both do a great job. Now, head to your rooms. We will let you two know the second Severus returns." Albus said.

"Yes sir." Draco and Hermione said.

They got to their feet and left the office. They walked in silence for most of the way. At the main stairwell Draco stopped.

"Hermione are you all right?" he asked.

"I will be once I know that Severus is safe and back in my arms. What am I going to do if something has happened to him?" she asked as she faced him.

Draco pulled her into a hug.

"It will work out. He will come back to you. I know my godfather. He loves you and now that you are engaged, he will be back for you. He would never leave you." Draco said as he rubbed his hand in soothing circles on her back.

"Thanks. Come on, let's go to our rooms." Hermione said.

The two continued their walk to their rooms. They said good night at Hermione's door then went to their rooms for the night. Hermione quickly showered and dressed for bed. Unable to sleep she curled up on the couch in her sitting room with a book. After spending an hour staring at the same paragraph, she grabbed her robe, her book and some floo powder. She stepped into her fireplace and yelled, "Severus Snape's Room!" In a flash of green flames she was gone.

Hermione emerged from the fire into Severus's sitting room. She cast a quick cleansing spell over her and lit a fire. She sat her book down on the desk and moved around the room.

"Where is he? It looks like he hasn't been here at all." She said aloud.

She absent mindedly began to tidy things up as she moved around his chambers. At two in the morning she ran out of things to tidy up. She grabbed her book and moved into the bedroom.

Hermione snuggled under the sheets. She found herself surround by the very scent of him. After ten minutes she was fast asleep. Meanwhile in another part of England Voldemort and the Death Eaters were standing around an unmoving Severus.

"Did the spell work?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord. I've wiped all memory of that little mudblood from his memory. When he wakes up he will be as he was before he had feelings for her." Lucius Malfoy answered his master.

Severus began to stir. He opened his eyes then slowly sat up.

"What happened my lord?" Severus asked.

"Ahh Severus. You must have overworked yourself, halfway through the meeting you collapsed my boy. You have been here for the past three weeks. How are you feeling?" Voldemort asked.

"I feel all right. I must get to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will no doubt be worried." Severus said.

"Of course. Go." Voldemort said.

Severus rose to his feet and quickly apparated to Hogwarts. As he walked toward the castle he was deep in thought.

_'Why can't I remember anything before I got to the meeting? I guess my memory is slipping.' _Severus thought.

He entered the castle and went straight to Albus's office. He knocked on the door. After hearing the Headmaster yell, "Enter" he walked inside. Albus was seated behind his desk. He motioned for Severus to sit before him. Severus sat down in the leather chair in front of Albus.

"Lemon Drop?" Albus offered.

"No sir." Severus said.

"We've been worried about you. Are you all right?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir. Voldemort said I collapsed shortly after the meeting started and have been unconscious for three weeks. The strange thing is I can't remember anything I did this summer. It's strange. Maybe I've just been over working myself sir." Severus answered.

Albus sat there and listened.

"Hmm. Has anything new come up?" he asked.

"No. The only thing new was plans for recruiting more members in other countries. That was the only new business that was discussed Headmaster." Severus answered.

"Okay. I suggest you go and get some rest. You have 7th year potions first thing in the morning. You will need to be fully rested. Good night my boy and I'm glad you are back and safe." Albus said.

"Very well. Good night sir." Severus said.

He stood up and left the office with a swish of his robes. Once he was gone, Minerva stepped out of the shadows wearing a worried expression on her face.

"Oh Albus, what did that monster do to him? He doesn't seem to remember anything about Hermione. He didn't even ask about her. He always does when he returns from those meetings." she said.

"I know Minerva. All we can do know is wait and watch. Hopefully it is just temporary, if not I don't know what we will do. At least he remembers that he is still a spy. That means Voldemort hasn't found out about that yet. Severus is still safe for the moment." Albus said.

Minerva nodded. After agreeing to watch over Severus, they returned to bed. Severus made his way to his room. He entered the sitting room and saw that there was a roaring fire going. Just shrugging it off and deciding the house-elves lit the fire he went into his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed.

Hermione heard him enter the room. She sat up slowly and watched him get undressed and slide into the bed. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Severus tensed up when he felt someone's arms fly around his neck was shocked even more when he felt soft lips press against his.

Severus shoved the person away and lit the candles in his room. He turned and stared into Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Severus, you're back. I was so worried. You left nothing but a note and I hadn't seen or heard from you in three weeks." Hermione cried as she buried her face in his chest.

"Miss Granger what in the hell are you doing in my private chambers especially in my bedroom!" Severus yelled.

"Severus, what's wrong? And why are you calling me Miss Granger? You only call me that when we are in class or there are other students around." Hermione asked confused.

"That's Professor Snape to you. You had better explain right now why you are laying in my bed and how did you get into my chambers Miss Granger." Severus demanded.

Hermione looked into his eyes. What she saw scared her to death. Instead of the warmth and love she usually saw, she saw nothing but distaste and anger. She climbed out of the bed and put her robe on. Turning to face him she took a calming breath and began to speak.

"I…I used the floo network. You…you set your wards to recognize me. I was worried about you. The last time I saw you was three weeks ago when we returned from a month in Rome. It…it was also the night you proposed to me. You gave me this ring." Hermione stuttered as she held out her left hand so he could see the ring.

Severus looked at her in shock and anger. He glanced at her hand and saw the ring. He simply snorted in disgust.

"Miss Granger, are you implying that you and I are lovers?" he asked.

"Yes. We've been in love for two years. Severus what did that fucking bastard do to you? Why are you acting like you've never seen me before." she cried.

" If I was to have a lover Miss Granger it certainly wouldn't be you. Now, I suggest you get out of here right now before I bring the Headmaster into this. I never want to see you anywhere near my rooms again. Is that clear?" Severus snarled.

"Oh Severus. Why can't you remember? But I will do as you say." Hermione said as tears welled up in her eyes.

She turned and exited the room. Once out in the hallway she broke into a run and ran straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus! Albus, please open up! Please!" she cried as she banged on the door.

After a second or so, it opened and she ran in. She found Albus sitting at his desk. She flew around the desk and threw herself into his arms. Albus had figured what had happened and just held the sobbing young woman.

"Oh Albus, what happened to him? Why doesn't he remember us? I showed him the ring and he didn't even recognize it. What am I going to do? I can't live without him." Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, I think Voldemort has done something to Severus's memory. I'm not one hundred percent yet but I think that's what happened. When he came back he said that Voldemort told him he had been unconscious for the last three weeks. Severus also said he could remember nothing from over the summer." Albus said.

Hermione looked into the old man's blue eyes.

"How do we get him to remember?" she asked.

"I don't know. I need more time. Right now I suggest you go and get some sleep. We will all need our strength tomorrow. Especially you. Good night my dear." Albus said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night Albus." Hermione said sadly.

She left the office and returned to her room. She lay in her bed that night and cried. She was scared of losing the only man she could and would ever love. And it was all because of that bastard Lord Voldemort.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 2 A Broken Heart and a Mean Poti

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 2- A Broken Heart and a Mean Potions Master  
  
The next morning Hermione was a mess. She got no sleep the night before. She dressed and headed down for breakfast. Standing in front of the Great Hall was Draco.

"Hermione you look awful. What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Severus came back. Draco, Voldemort has done something to him. He doesn't remember anything about him and I. I showed him the ring and he just snorted in disgust. Albus says that whatever that bastard did it has blocked all memory of him and I over the last two years from his memory." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh Mione. It will be okay. We will find a way to restore his memory. In the mean time we just have to be there for each other. Voldemort doesn't know that Severus is spying so that's a good thing. It will be alright. I promise." Draco said as he hugged her tightly.

"Let's go and get some breakfast." He added.

Hermione nodded and followed Draco into the Great Hall. The two sat at the Gryffindor table. Since Draco's change the Gryffindors had welcomed him as one of their own while the Slytherins had tried many times to kill him for, in their eyes, tertiary.

"Morning Hermione, morning Draco." Neville Longbottom greeted.

"Morning." They greeted back.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"No. We will talk later. I don't want to talk about here." Hermione replied.

They began eating. After five minutes Severus entered the hall and took his seat at the staff table. Hermione looked longingly after him. As soon as he looked up and caught her staring at him she looked down at her food. Albus, Minerva and Draco noticed.

"Albus, what do we do?" Minerva whispered.

"I don't know. This has got to be killing Hermione. Hopefully her friends will be able to help her through this hard time. Until we can restore Severus's memory." Albus said.

"Good morning Headmaster. Minerva." Severus said.

"Morning my boy. How are you feeling?" Minerva asked.

"I feel rested. The strangest thing happened last night. I went to my rooms after our meeting and I found Miss Granger there. She was saying some stupid hormonal teenage thing about us being lovers and that we were engaged. Where did that know-it-all-Gryffindor get an idea like that?" Severus demanded.

"I don't know. I will have a talk with Miss Granger." Albus said.

Severus simply nodded and began eating. Albus looked down toward the Gryffindor table. His gaze caught with Draco and Hermione's. Albus tilted his head in the direction of his office. Hermione and Draco nodded. The two turned to tell Ron, Harry and Ginny. The five finished their breakfast and headed for the Headmaster's office. Albus and Minerva were waiting for them. Once everyone was seated Albus began the meeting.

"I don't know if Hermione has told you but we have a slight problem. I'm sure she has told you all about Severus being summoned after they returned from Rome." Albus started.

The four of them nodded while Hermione just stared down at her folded hands.

"Last night Severus returned. Here's the problem. Lord Voldemort has done something to Severus's memory. He has no memory whatsoever of him and Hermione's relationship. Hermione, do you want to tell them what happened last night?" Albus said.

"O…okay. Last night I couldn't sleep. I went down to Severus's rooms. I started to straighten them up. Once I was done I curled up in his bed and fell asleep. Some time later he returned. When I saw him next to me I threw my arms around him and told him I was worried about him." Hermione paused and took a deep breath.

"He turned on the lights and asked why I was there. He was calling me Miss Granger. The only time he does that is around the other students or in class. He asked how I got there. I told him I flooed there. I then told him the last time we saw each other was three weeks ago when we got back from Rome and he proposed. When I showed him the ring it didn't even faze him. He just snorted.

"He then asked if I was implying that we were lovers. When I said yes he said…he said…that if he was to have a lover it wouldn't be me. Then he told me to get out. I ran to Albus. After we talked I went to my rooms and cried myself to sleep." Hermione finished her tale in a voice just above a whisper.

Ginny pulled her into a hug. Harry and Ron looked beyond angry.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!" Harry growled.

"At the moment we don't know what to do. We just have to be patient and wait. The four of you must help Hermione through this. She will need you guys now more than ever." Minerva said.

The four nodded.

"Now, you five need to get to class. Remember, just be patient. If any of you notice anything unusual with Severus report it to me or Minerva immediately." Albus said.

After they said good-bye they headed to class. Hermione was shaking by the time the reached the potions classroom. Once they were seated Severus burst into the classroom.

"Today we will be brewing a type of healing potion. This potion is extremely temperamental. If you don't do every step precisely the potion can explode. I want everyone to PAY ATTENTION TO THEIR OWN POTION! The steps and ingredients are on the board. Now get started." Severus ordered.

The class began their potion. Hermione concentrated entirely on her potion and tried her hardest to avoid looking at Severus. Draco, Harry, and Ron were watching Severus, looking for anything unusual.

"It seems so odd not seeing him watching over Mione." Ron whispered as he stirred the potion.

"I know." Draco said.

"Look at her. She looks so broken hearted. I mean, it took them so long to find each other, they finally do, they are so happy, he proposes, and now he is taken from her." Harry said.

Severus began walking among the students checking on their potions. As he walked amongst them he pointed out the mistakes each student was making. When he got to Neville he began to yell.

"You ignorant boy! Are you trying to kill us all! You were about to add the root of asphodel instead of the wolfsbane! That mistake would have blown us to hell and back! You have detention for a week with Mr. Filch for not paying attention. I don't have time for babysitting dunder heads like you!" Severus yelled.

Hermione tensed as she heard the hateful words he was shouting.

_'He hasn't been this mean since before we got together.' _she thought sadly.

She went back to stirring her potion. When she reached the step where she had to let her potion simmer Severus stepped up behind her. Severus stood behind Hermione watching her every move. He felt her body tense as he moved behind her. He couldn't help but hear the words she said to him the night before ring through his head.

_**"The last time I saw you was three weeks ago when we returned from a month in Rome. It…it was also the night you proposed to me. You gave me this ring." **_

Severus looked down at her left hand. She was still wearing the ring that she claimed he had given her. He snorted in disgust at the thought of her as his lover and walked away. He returned to his desk and stared at the class of seventh years.

_'Me and the know-it-all! Ha! I don't think so. I would never fall in love. And if I did, it surely wouldn't be with her.' _Severus thought.

Finally class was over. The students quickly cleaned their stations, turned in their potions and left. Draco was the last to leave.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" Draco asked.

"Of course. You know I always have time for my godson." Severus answered.

Draco walked up to his godfather.

"Are you all right sir? I mean you seem like something is bothering you. I'm just a little concerned is all." Draco said.

"I'm fine Draco. I just didn't sleep that well last night. Don't worry about me. Now, get to class before you're late." Severus replied.

Draco nodded then left the room. He met up with the others in Transfiguration class. The rest of the day continued without incident. The five friends were sitting at dinner talking about their day.

"I asked him what was wrong and he just said he didn't sleep well last night. He's lying to me. He has never lied to me. I'm worried. First his memory and now this. We have to do something." Draco said.

"I know, but what? Hermione? Hermione are you all right?" Ron asked.

They turned and looked at Hermione.

"I…I don't feel so good." she gasped out as she leapt from the table and ran from the Great Hall.

Ginny ran after her, while the guys stayed and finished their dinner. Ginny found Hermione throwing up in the nearest girl's bathroom.

"Mione, maybe you should see Poppy." Ginny suggested.

"No, it's just my nerves. Seeing Severus and not being able to be with him. It's killing me Gin." Hermione said as she wiped her mouth with a wet paper towel.

She then broke into tears. Ginny simply took her into her arms and rocked her gently while stroking her hair. The two emerged from the bathroom half an hour later. Ginny walked Hermione to her rooms. Hermione changed for bed and then collapsed to the floor. Five minutes later Draco knocked on the door. When nobody answered he said the password and entered.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?" he called out.

No answer. He walked into the bedroom and stopped dead in his track. Draco turned and ran for help.

"Help! Someone Help!" he yelled as he ran through the main hall.

Albus, Minerva and Severus were talking in the main hall when they heard Draco's screams.

"Mister Malfoy, what in heaven's name is the matter?" Minerva asked.

"It's…it's Hermione. I found her…unconscious in her bedroom. When she got sick at dinner I decided to check on her. I knocked and no one answered. I entered and found her lying on the floor." Draco explained.

The three professors and Draco ran to Hermione's rooms. Albus scooped her into his arms and lead the way to the infirmary.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 3 A Baby and a Plan

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 3- A Baby and a Plan  
  
Albus burst into the infirmary with Hermione cradled in his arms. Minerva, Severus and Draco right on his heels.

"Poppy! Poppy we need you." Albus called out.

Poppy came out of her office.

"Headmaster. What has happened to Miss Granger? Here, lay her on the bed." Poppy said as she led them to a nearby cot.

"Miss Granger got sick at dinner this evening and left early. Mr. Malfoy here went to go and check on her. He found her unconscious in her rooms." Albus explained as he laid Hermione on the cot.

"Mr. Malfoy, when the Headmaster said she got sick what kind of sick?" Poppy asked as she began to examine Hermione.

"Ginny Weasley said she found Hermione in a girl's bathroom. Ginny said she had thrown up. Ginny had told her to come see you but Hermione said it was her nerves." Draco answered.

Poppy simply nodded. She continued her examination. Finally she took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. After she mumbled a spell a white light shot out of the tip of her wand and landed on Hermione. The beam quickly turned purple. Poppy stopped the spell and turned to the professors and Draco.

"Draco, will you stay with Miss Granger. I need to talk to the professors in private please." Poppy instructed.

Draco nodded and sat beside Hermione while Poppy led Minerva, Albus and Severus into her office.

"What is wrong with her Poppy?" Minerva asked.

"It seems Minerva that Hermione is pregnant. I would say she is in about her second month, but I won't know more till she wakes up and I can ask her some questions." Poppy answered.

"Well, it seems that Miss Granger isn't little Miss perfect after all." Severus said.

"Severus now is not the time. Poppy, is there any way to find out who the father is?" Albus asked, although he, like Minerva and Poppy knew who the father was.

"I should be able to find out once she wakes up. I'm sure Hermione knows very well who the father is. I want her to stay here for a day or so. Then she can be released." Poppy said.

"Very well. I will let her friends know. Thank you Poppy." Albus said.

The three professors walked out of the office. Albus called Draco over to him and told him to go to his office. Draco nodded and left.

"Headmaster, you and Minerva know who the father is don't you?" Severus asked.

"We have a pretty good idea Severus." Minerva said.

"I just hope Miss Granger doesn't point the finger at me. As I told her last night, if I was to have a lover it definitely would not be her." Severus said.

Once he finished speaking he spun on his heel and stalked off toward his chambers. Minerva and Albus hurried to his office. There they found Draco waiting for them. Once they were seated Draco spoke.

"Sir, Severus is the father isn't he?" Draco asked.

"I'm afraid so. Of course till he regains his memories we can't say that. Either you, Harry or Ron will have to pretend to be the father." Albus said sadly.

"I'll do it. Harry is Ginny's boyfriend so it wouldn't look right. And Ron already gets hell from my godfather. If Ron pretended to be the father Hermione would get it worse. If I say I'm the father and if Hermione goes along with the story Severus won't do much of anything. Well, at least he won't pick on her worse than he is now. I haven't seen him act this mean to her since before they fell in love." Draco said sadly.

"That is very noble of you Draco. In the morning Albus and I will talk to Hermione and bring up your plan. Hopefully she will agree to it." Minerva said.

"Draco, I want you to go on to bed. I will call Harry, Ron and Ginny into my office tomorrow and tell them of the situation. For now just get some rest. Hermione will be fine. Poppy will take care of her. Good night Draco." Albus said.

"Good night Albus, Minerva." Draco said as he rose to his feet and left the office.

"Things just go from bad to worse. First, Severus's memory is stripped of memories of him and Hermione and now she is pregnant with his child. This will be hard on her. I only hope that her Gryffindor strength will get her through this." Minerva said as she rested her hands on Albus's shoulders.

"Me too my dear. Me too." Albus said.

Later that night Hermione woke up and found herself in someplace other than her rooms.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're awake." Poppy said as she walked over to Hermione.

"Poppy? What happened? Why am I in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy went to check up on you and found you unconscious in your rooms. He went and got Albus, Minerva and Severus. Albus carried you here." Poppy explained.

"What happened though? I mean, why did I pass out?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, when was your last menstrual cycle?" Poppy enquired.

"It was at the end of June. Why?" Hermione answered.

"Hermione, it seems that you are two months pregnant." Poppy said.

"I'm what?! I'm pregnant? Oh god!" Hermione said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Hermione, I have to know. Is Severus the father?" Poppy asked.

"Yes! He's the only person who could be! But now, he doesn't even remember us being in love. All because of that bastard Voldemort! What am I going to do Poppy! I have to do something!" Hermione cried as she leapt from her bed.

"Hermione, please get back in bed in rest. Your body is adjusting to being pregnant. If you don't take it easy you will lose this child. Is that what you want? I mean this child was created out of love right." Poppy said as she eased Hermione back onto the cot.

"You're right. When can I leave?" Hermione sighed.

"In a few days. Albus and Minerva will be by later tomorrow to talk to you. Right now take this and get some rest." Poppy said handing her a sleeping potion.

Hermione downed the potion and in seconds was sound asleep. Poppy watched over the young woman. Her heart went out to the young student.

_'If anyone is listening up there, please give Hermione the strength to get through this hard time. She will need all of the strength and help she can get.' _Poppy prayed.

Poppy stood up and retired to her chambers for the night. Hermione slept very little that night. Even with the sleeping potion she hardly rested peacefully. Her dreams were filled of her beloved Severus. At dawn Hermione was laying in her bed at the hospital wing thinking.

_'What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone who the real father is. I could ask Harry, Ron, or Draco to pretend.' _she thought sadly.

After breakfast Albus, Minerva and Draco came to visit.

"How are you feeling?" Minerva asked.

"I feel okay." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, I know as well as you, that Severus is the father. Also, that we can't tell anyone who the real father is. Draco has thought of something. Draco you tell her." Albus said.

"Mione, let me pretend to be the father. I can keep Severus from picking on you any more than he is." Draco said.

"It's funny. I was thinking along the same thing." Hermione giggled.

"So you agree?" Draco asked.

"Yes." she said.

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 4 And the Plan Goes Into Action

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 4- And the Plan Goes into Action 

Hermione was finally released from the hospital wing. Harry, Ron and Ginny had been told about the situation and that Draco was pretending to be the father of Hermione and Severus's baby. Even though she was free of the hospital wing Hermione's heart was still plagued with sadness. Every time she saw Severus or looked down at her engagement ring she was ready to burst into tears.

"Hermione, you have to eat. This isn't healthy for you or the baby." Draco told her one evening at dinner.

"I'm not hungry Draco." Hermione said sadly.

"If you don't start eating, I swear I will go straight to Albus and make him force you to eat. Please. If nothing else think about the child that is now growing inside of you. I beg you." he said as he took her hands in his and stared into her cinnamon brown eyes.

"All right. I'll do it for the baby Draco." Hermione said.

Draco smiled as she began to eat her dinner. Up at the staff table Albus and Minerva had noticed the exchange between Hermione and Draco.

"It's a good thing he cares about her or else this plan won't work." Minerva said.

"I agree. Have you come up with anything on your research yet my dear?" Albus asked.

Minerva sighed. "Unfortunately no. I hope we can find a way to restore Severus's memories. For Not only Hermione and the baby but for Severus himself." Minerva said.

It was a Friday afternoon and Hermione's first potions class since she was released. She nervously began biting her bottom lip as she followed Draco to the classroom.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded and the entered the classroom. She and Draco were the first ones there. They seated themselves and waited for Harry and Ron. Severus looked up from the parchment he was reading and watched his godson with Hermione. He saw how Draco was gently talking to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he was gently holding her hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word with you in my office before the rest of the dunderheads get here?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir. I'll be right back." Draco said as he gently kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Draco followed his godfather into the office. Once there Severus closed and sound proofed the door.

"Draco, the Headmaster has told me some very…startling news. He has told me that you are the father of Miss Granger's baby. Is this true?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir. It happened over the summer. I went to see her. We started talking, and then one thing led to another. I love her like a sister and we both know that it was a mistake, but I won't leave her. I am going to take care of my responsibilities. She needs me now and so will our child, when he or she is born." Draco answered.

"I expected better judgment from you. Don't expect me to give her any special treatment. I just want you to make sure her mind doesn't wander in my class. Understand?" Severus said.

"Yes sir." Draco replied.

The two exited the office. Draco took his seat besides Hermione. A few minutes later the rest of the class entered the room. Severus gave them instructions and they began on the potion they were brewing that day. As Severus was walking around the room, he couldn't help but feel jealous of his godson.

_'What the hell am I thinking! Why am I jealous? This is little Miss Know it all! Why would I be jealous over her?' _Severus thought.

He tried to push the feelings out of his mind, but it was no use. They kept coming. That night Draco was holding a sobbing Hermione in his arms.

"I can't do this. Draco…I can't handle…this. I am now…carrying his…child and he…isn't here with…me. What…am I going…to do?" she sobbed.

"Sshh. There, there. Everything will be all right. Minerva and Albus as well as the other professors are researching anything and everything the can to help Severus. Even Sybil Trelawney is helping. I overheard her telling Minerva that she foresaw you and Severus getting together back during your first year." Draco answered.

Hermione giggled at the thought of Trelawney foreseeing anything. She wrapped her arms tighter around Draco's waist as her tears subsided. Draco simply held his friend and gently stroked her hair. After half an hour of this he looked down and saw that she was sound asleep. Draco picked the sleeping girl up in his arms and carried her into his rooms. Using his wand he magically put her into her pajamas and tucked her into her bed.

At around two in the morning Draco was jerked awake by a blood chilling scream coming from Hermione's room. He leapt out of bed and ran to her. He burst through the doors and found her trashing around in her bed.

"No! No please! Severus please don't hurt me! I love you please! No! NOOOO!" Hermione screamed as she began thrashing around violently.

Draco took hold of her shoulders and held her down as best he could.

"Hermione! Hermione wake up! It's me Draco! Please wake up!" Draco cried.

Suddenly Hermione sat straight up in her bed gasping for air and tears streaming down her face. She began to look all around the room as if looking for something or someone.

"Easy Hermione. You were having a bad dream." Draco whispered.

"Oh Draco. It was awful. I dreamt that Severus came after me. He said I was going to die like the rest of the filthy mudbloods. He then pulled out his wand and started to yell the killing curse." Hermione cried as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Sshh. I won't let anyone hurt you. Besides, you know Severus wouldn't do something like that. It was just a dream." Draco said in a soothing manner.

"It seemed so real." She said hoarsely.

Draco continued to hold her till she was once again asleep. He gently tucked her back in bed, then rose to his feet and hurried off to find Albus. He found Albus sitting in his office drinking a cup of tea and reading a book that was lying in front of him.

"Draco, what are you doing here? You should be in bed." Albus said.

"I know sir, but Hermione woke up screaming. She dreamt that Severus came after her and yelled the killing curse at her." Draco replied.

Albus sat down his tea cup and sighed.

"Is she asleep?" he asked.

"Yes. I made sure she was asleep before I came here. I'm worried about her. So are Harry, Ginny and Ron. What do we do?" Draco answered.

"I don't know my boy. If she continues to have the nightmares, come and tell me and we will go to Poppy and find a way to help her. Now, return to bed. You need your sleep as well." Albus said.

Draco nodded and started to leave. Once he reached the office door he turned back to face the aging wizard.

"Albus, Severus would never hurt Hermione would he?" he asked.

"I really don't know. I'd like to think your godfather wouldn't, but I honestly can't answer that." Albus answered sadly.

Draco nodded then left the office and returned to his quarters. Albus sat at his desk staring at the door.

_'Dear Hermione. I swear we won't let anyone harm you or you and Severus's child. We will return him to you.' _Albus thought to himself.

He quickly finished his tea then retired to his chambers as well to gain the strength to face another day.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 5 Jealousy, Memory Flashes and

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 5- Jealousy, Memory Flashes and Dreams  
  
Draco returned to his rooms. He was just about to climb into bed when he heard Hermione whimpering and crying. He entered and found she was once more having a nightmare. Draco moved over to the bed and gathered her into his arms.

"Sshh. Draco's here. I won't let anyone hurt you or your child." Draco whispered.

Hermione whimpered softly then fell silent as her nightmare faded. Draco stayed there just holding Hermione tightly.

_'Please, if anyone is listening up there, please help Hermione through this hard time. And please bring Severus back to us. She needs him and he needs her.' _Draco silently prayed.

He hoped that whatever gods were up there were on their side for a change. Slowly Draco drifted off to sleep holding Hermione tightly. Down in the dungeons Severus sat up grading papers. As he was going over Hermione's paper he silently snarled. He still couldn't shake the feelings of jealousy towards Draco that he was feeling. It unnerved him. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. Suddenly his head began throbbing. He dropped his quill and clutched his head in his hands. His mind was suddenly bombarded with images.

_*Inside Severus's mind*  
_  
_Hermione stood by the table she was cleaning. She had been given detention for helping Neville Longbottom in potions class. Severus watched her from his desk. Since she had returned just a month earlier she was all he could think about. Actually, if he was truthful with himself he would admit that he had been thinking and dreaming of her since the end of the previous year. He, Severus Alexander Snape, had done the impossible. He had fallen in love._

_Hermione stopped working to brush a strand of brown hair out of her eyes and to take a breather before she continued scrubbing. She looked up and her eyes locked with Severus's gaze. She quickly looked back down and began to scrub the table once more. _Se_verus took a deep breath and rose to his feet. _

'What the hell am I thinking? I'm about to tell her I love her!' _Severus thought as he made his way over to the young woman who stood before him._

As he moved behind her he felt her body tense. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, made her put down the scrub brush and turned her to face him. Once their eyes met he began to speak softly and quietly to her.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, there is something I must confess to you or I will surely go insane. I have fallen in love with you. I began falling for you at the end of last year. You are so beautiful, intelligent and talented. You are strong, stubborn and loyal. Everything I have ever wanted. I had to tell you now before I lost my nerve." _Severus whispered._

Before she could speak he gently pressed his lips to her. At first she didn't respond then she began pressing back. The kiss wore on. Both were fueling the flames that the kiss had started. Her fingers were tangled in his raven locks, while one of his arms was wrapped around her waist holding her to him and the other was tangled in her soft, luxurious brown curls.  
  
_When their lungs screamed for air they pulled away. Both were gasping for air. Hermione's cheeks had a rosy tint and her luscious red lips swollen from the kiss. Severus stared down at the young beauty in his arms that had somehow managed to thaw his frozen heart and steal it away.  
_  
"Professor, Severus, I think I have fallen in love with you. I don't know when or where it happened but it did. I hear your voice and my knees go weak. I see you and my stomach flutters. I even see your face in my dreams." _Hermione whispered against his lips._

Severus just held her tightly to him. Hoping that she did truly love him. They stayed that way for an hour before he said she should return to her room. After a kiss good night and her agreeing to come back the next evening so they could talk, she disappeared down the hall. Severus leaned against the door and sighed happily as he smiled his first true smile in years.

_*Back to Present*  
_  
Severus jerked his head up and was sweating.

_'What the hell was that? It felt like a memory, but it couldn't be! I would never kiss a student of mine. Especially not Hermione! WAIT! Since when is she just Hermione to me!' _Severus thought.

He rose to his feet, grabbed his cloak, and headed to Albus. Maybe he could give Severus the answers he needed. Severus knocked on the Headmaster's door then walked in. He saw Albus standing at the window staring into the nigh sky.

"Hello Severus. Is there something you needed?" Albus asked.

"Headmaster, I was grading papers when suddenly this memory or something like a memory flashed into my mind. It was of me and Miss Granger." Severus answered.

Albus turned and faced the younger wizard.

_'This could be a good thing. Maybe the spell on his is wearing off' _Albus thought.

"I see. Please have a seat." Albus said as he moved to sit behind his desk.

Severus sat before the Headmaster. Severus was nervous. He felt like he was a student once more waiting to be punished for this thought of him and one of his students.

"Would you care for some tea?" Albus asked.

"Yes please." Severus answered.

Albus quickly conjured up some tea for them. Once they both had a cup Albus spoke again.

"Severus, what do you think it was? Do you think it was real or maybe just your mind playing tricks on you?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be possible but I really doubt it. I mean I don't remember this summer and there are certain memories over the past two years where I can't remember things. I remember going to meetings when Voldemort summons me but other than that I can't remember my summers, Christmas holidays or even what I do over the Easter holidays." Severus answered.

"Hmmm. Maybe you have what the muggles call 'Selective Amnesia.' It's where you block out painful memories or things that you just don't want to remember." Albus said.

"But nothing traumatic has happened to make me forget certain memories over the course of two years!" Severus cried, his voice rising slightly.

"What do you think it could be? Do you think someone could be messing with your mind?" Albus asked.

Severus sighed. "I don't know. That's the confusing part. I have no idea what it is I'm forgetting. Ever since the night I returned and found Miss Granger in my bed nothing has made sense. And today, when I asked Draco if it was true that he was the father of her child and he said yes, I've been feeling jealous of him. It confuses me." Severus replied as he downed his tea.

"I will have to research this. If this happens again please let me know. I will see what I can do to help you. For now, I suggest you go and get some rest. I'm sure you will feel better in the morning." Albus said.

"Yes sir. Thank you for listening. Good night." Severus said as he rose to his feet.

"You're welcome. And good night my boy." Albus said.

Severus nodded then turned and swept out of the room and returned to his chambers.

"I hope this is a good sign. I hope he receives his memories soon." Albus whispered as he retired for the remainder of the night.

Severus immediately went to bed. After he finally drifted off to sleep, his mind was once more bombarded.

_*Severus's Dream*  
_  
_Severus was sitting in his favorite chair in his sitting room when there was a knock on the door. After he yelled for the person to enter he returned to reading his book. He sighed when he felt the soft hands caress his neck and shoulders. He marked his place and sat the book aside. He smiled as he watched Hermione step in front of him. He reached out and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her soundly.  
_  
_He felt her hands slid up his chest and began undoing the buttons on his jacket. Finally she had undone the final button and was pushing the jacket off his broad shoulders and dropping it to the floor. Severus slid his lips down from her lips to her neck. Softly suckling her. Enjoying the purring noise she was making as his lips caressed her soft skin._

He reached up and began unbuttoning her blouse. Within seconds it joined his jacket. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.  
  
"How naughty of you Miss Granger." _Severus whispered seductively as he slid his tongue over her hardening areolas._

Hermione moaned as she tangled her fingers in his hair holding him to her chest. While he was sucking her she felt his hand slid under her skirt and slid over her dampening center covered by her silky panties. She began wiggling her hips. Pleading silently for him to touch her there.  
  
_Severus was hard and throbbing. He rose to his feet with her in his arms and made his way to his bedroom. He quickly laid her on the king-size bed. With a flick of his wand they were both deliciously naked and once more wrapped in each others arms.  
_  
"Oh Severus. Please. I want to feel you hard and deep inside me. I can't wait anymore." _Hermione moaned.  
_  
"Oh my beautiful Hermione. You are so…WET!" _Severus growled as he slid his rock hard penis deep inside of her._

They both moaned as they became one. They quickly began moving. This was simply having hot steamy sex. Making love would happen later for them. It had been almost two weeks since they had last been together. They were going to enjoy tonight.  
  
"Oh Merlin's Robes! Hermione, you are fucking…tight." _Severus moaned as she rocked her hips against his.  
_  
"Don't…stop…Severus! Don't ever…stop" _Hermione gasped as he began pumping harder and faster into her._

He quickly withdrew from her and rolled her onto her hands and knees. As he entered her again they both cried out in rapturous pleasure. He was slamming into her harder, faster and deeper. Hearing her crying his name in rapture was music to his ears. She was thrusting back against him. He was close to releasing and so was she. He shifted his angle slightly and their world exploded.  
  
"SEVERUS!" _Hermione screamed as she came hard around his throbbing member.  
_  
"OH MY SWEET HERMIONE!" _Severus screamed as he came hard, flooding her with his life-giving juices.  
_  
_Hermione and Severus collapsed to the bed breathing hard and still intimately connected. Slowly Severus pulled out of her. He gasped as he inner muscles clutched at him, as if trying to hold him within her forever. Severus rolled onto his back and pulled Hermione snuggly into his arms.  
_  
"I love you." _Severus whispered as he kissed her softly.  
_  
"I love you too" _Hermione whispered back as she rested her head on his strong chest.  
_  
_*End of Severus's Dream*  
_  
Severus jerked up straight in bed gasping for air and sporting a raging hard on.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Severus asked out loud as he rested his head on his knees.

Shakily he climbed out of bed and took an ice cold shower. Once he was under control he returned to bed but stayed awake trying to sort out his thoughts. Severus spent the rest of the night wide awake. He was down at the Great Hall for breakfast. As he sat there he couldn't help but look over at the Gryffindor table. There he saw Draco gently holding Hermione close to him and talking softly to her.

The feelings of jealousy along with the memories of the dream and the memory flash he had the night before left him feeling even more confused. He couldn't help, but think that everyone knew something he didn't and he was bound and determined to find out what it was before his emotions drove him crazy.

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 6 Talks in the Dungeons and Try

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 6- Talks in the Dungeons and Trying to Remember  
  
It had been a month since the memory flashes and the dreams started. It was now October. Severus continued to watch his godson and Hermione. He saw she was now beginning to show that she was in fact pregnant. Every time he saw Draco gently place his hand on Hermione's growing stomach, he got this nagging feeling that it should be him doing that. Severus was bound and determined to find out what was going on.

He finally got his chance. It was the middle of October. He saw Hermione trying to once more help Neville Longbottom in his potions class.

"Miss Granger! How many times do I have to tell you not to help Longbottom! That is detention tonight! Be here at 8:00 sharp." Severus yelled.

"Yes sir." Hermione said softly.

Draco looked up at his godfather and saw something flash in his eyes.

_'Could it be that he remembers or that he is starting to remember?' _Draco thought to himself.

The class continued without incident. For the rest of the day Hermione was a nervous wreck. Once they were back in their room Draco called her on it.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Draco, it was during a detention that Severus told me he loved me. This is like déjà vu all over again. Just like two years ago, I was given detention for helping Neville." Hermione answered.

Draco sighed and moved to sit beside her.

"Look, love. Everything will be fine. I think the spell might be wearing off. Today I saw something flash in his eyes. Almost like he remembered you and him. I've also spoken to Albus. He thinks the same thing. He said Severus came to him a month ago. It seems he has been having memory flashes and dreams about things that he can't remember and can't explain." Draco said.

"Really? You mean there's a chance that Severus is starting to come back to us?" Hermione asked.

"That's right. All we have to do is be patient." Draco said.

Hermione started crying and hugged him tightly. When asked why she was crying she simply said she was happy at the idea of getting her Severus back. Down in the dungeons Severus was pacing in his sitting room.

"What am I doing? I'm nervous just because I'm giving this Know-It-All-Gryffindor a detention." Severus mumbled out loud to himself.

He quickly remembered the memory flash of him and Hermione when she was serving detention and he told her he loved her. He quickly sat before the fire and just stared into the raging flames. As he did, his head began throbbing and more memories began flashing into his mind.

_*Inside Snape's Mind*  
_  
_Severus was lying on the couch with Hermione curled up in his arms. The two were staring into the fire as a comfortable silence covered them like a soft blanket.  
_  
"Hermione, what do you say next summer you and I take a trip? Rome perhaps?" _Severus asked._

Hermione turned her head to face him.  
  
"You mean it? Just you and me in Rome?" _Hermione asked.  
_  
"That's right. I was thinking we could stay for the month of July. What do you say?" _Severus said._

Hermione threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes! I would love to spend a month in Rome with you!" _Hermione cried._

Severus chuckled as he held Hermione tightly to him. Hermione snuggled closer to him. She rested her head against his chest while he rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"When are you going to make the plans? I mean, its October now and Rome is very popular to tourists in the summer." _Hermione asked.  
_  
"I've already made the plans my dear. I booked the reservation back in August as soon as I got back to Hogwarts." _Severus said smiling._

Hermione giggled. Before she could speak he covered her mouth with his in a soft gentle kiss.  
  
_*Back to the Present*  
_  
Severus jerked his head up and once more stared into the flames.

_'What do all of these memory flashes and dreams mean? I have to find out.' _Severus thought.

He quickly rose to his feet and headed for the Great Hall for dinner. As he took his seat he saw that Hermione was there. Along with her friends Potter and the two Weasleys and Draco.

"Hermione, are you sure you're fit to serve detention?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Hermione answered.

On the outside she looked calm and collected. On the inside though she was a bundle of nerves. She knew she had to pretend that nothing was bothering her if she was going to get through the detention with Severus tonight. Once dinner was over she returned to her room to put on something more comfortable. Since she was starting to show, he regular clothes were getting a tad too tight.

After she put on some loose fitting pants and a plain purple cotton shirt, she grabbed her robes and headed for the dungeons. She reached the stairs leading to his classroom in no time. She carefully descended the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Severus yelled.

He looked up from the papers he was grading and saw Hermione slowly enter the room.

"Good, you're on time Miss Granger. Take a seat." He ordered.

Hermione did as she was told. She sat down and waited for him to tell her what she was going to do for her detention. Severus finished marking the paper, sat his quill down and moved to sit in front of Hermione. He sat there and just stared at her for a minute or two. Hermione stared right back at him.

"Miss Granger, ever since the start of the school year, when I found you in my bed nothing has made any sense. I don't know how or why but I do know that everyone here, the faculty, you and your friends Potter, Weasleys and Draco know something I don't. Now what is it?" Severus said.

"What do you mean sir?" Hermione asked.

"You told me the night I returned that you and I were lovers and had been for the past two years. Now, why would you tell me that?" Severus answered.

"Because…because it's true. It started at the beginning of my 5th year. You had given me detention for helping Neville. I was scrubbing the tables. You came up behind me and put your hands on my shoulders. Then you had me put down the scrub brush and then turned me to face you." Hermione said.

"Continue Miss Granger." Severus said.

"Well, you said, I could never forget what you told me. You said, 'Miss Granger, Hermione, there is something I must confess to you or I will surely go insane. I have fallen in love with you. I began falling for you at the end of last year. You are beautiful, intelligent, and talented. You are strong, stubborn and loyal. Everything I have ever wanted. I had to tell you now before I lost my nerve.' After you told me that you kissed me for the first time." Hermione said.

Severus was shocked. She had just recounted the memory flash he had a month earlier.

_'Could it be that she was telling me the truth that night?' _Severus thought.

"Miss Granger, would you be willing to take the truth potion? I need to make sure you're not lying." Severus asked.

"If it will bring your memories back, then yes I will." she answered.

"How did you know that I wasn't remembering everything?" he growled.

"I noticed something was wrong the night you returned. I ran to Albus. He told me that Voldemort had done something to your memories and that's why you don't remember about us being together." Hermione replied.

"There will be no need for the potion. After all, what you told me of the first time I supposedly kissed you is exactly like a memory flash I had a month ago. There is no way you could know what was going on inside my mind." Severus sighed."Tell me of another memory of yours about you and me."

Hermione nodded. She was silent for second then she began to speak. "It was the summer before my 6th year. You had come home with me a few days after the Leaving Feast. I was in the backyard reading by the pool. You had snuck up behind me. I had just sat down my book and was about to go for a swim when you pushed me in the pool. I had grabbed a hold of you at the last second and pulled you in with me. When we both came up for air we were laughing. You then pulled me into your arms and kissed me. That night was the first time you and I had ever…made love."

Severus was holding his head in his hands. In his mind he remembered that day. He remembered the way the sun floated across her brown hair. The way the purple two piece bathing suit clung to her beautiful body. Finally he looked up at Hermione.

"Sir, are you all right? Should I go get Poppy?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm fine Hermione. Please, tell me something else." Severus said.

Hermione sat beside him as she began to tell him another memory of her and him together. This one happened last October. I had come to see you. You and I were lying on the couch in your sitting room. You were just holding me. Then out of the blue you said…" she started but he interrupted.

"I said 'Hermione, what do you say next summer we take a trip. Rome perhaps?'" Severus said.

"How did you know that if you don't remember us?" Hermione asked.

"I had a memory flash right before dinner. I remembered that night. Hermione, I have to know. Is Draco the father of your baby?" Severus asked. Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands. "I'm the father. Aren't I?"

"Yes sir." Hermione whispered.

"I see. That explains what I've been feeling." Severus said softly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I had asked Draco if what I had heard was true. He said he was the father. The whole time during class I was feeling so jealous of him. Then every time I would see him hold you or like today, put his hand on your stomach I was jealous and had a nagging feeling that it should be me doing those things. I now understand." Severus answered.

"Severus, what are you trying to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I've been having memory flashes and dreams of you and me together. I need to talk to Albus and find out what to do." Severus answered.

Hermione nodded and continued to stare at her hands. Severus looked at the beautiful young woman sitting before him. He wanted to hold her to tell her everything would be all right, but he didn't dare. Especially when he didn't know if everything would be alright.

"Hermione, may I?" Severus asked as he leaned over as if to touch her stomach. Hermione nodded. Severus gently placed his palm over the slight swell that was showing. As he placed his hand there he felt something push against his hand. He jerked his hand away. "What was that?"

"That was the baby. He or she is kicking. It's okay." Hermione said as she took hold of his hand and once more placed it over her belly.

The baby within kicked again. Severus looked up at Hermione's face and smiled softly at her and she smiled back. "Hermione, I think you should return to your rooms. I need to go and talk to Albus. I will see you in class." Severus said.

"Okay. I'll wait for you. I will tell Draco that you know, but for the time being he needs to keep on pretending he's the father." Hermione said.

Severus nodded. She rose to her feet and left the room. Severus stood and went into his sitting room He flooed the headmaster and told him he needed to speak to him. With in seconds Severus was standing in the headmaster's office.

"Have a seat my boy. Now, what did you need to talk about?" Albus asked as Severus sat down in front of him.

"Well, I had given Hermione detention for helping Longbottom. When she showed up we talked. Albus, she has recounted two of the memory flashes I have had. Then she told me of one summer and I could remember the details of that day. She also told me I'm the father of her baby." Severus answered.

"I see. Now, do you believe her?" Albus asked.

"Yes. Albus, I got to feel my child kick. It was the most amazing feeling. I want to remember. I know that she does too. How can we make me remember everything about her and me?" Severus answered.

"I may have a solution. Give me a few days to be sure this is the right one. Until then try and spend some time with Hermione. Maybe if you just spend some time with her, your memories will return on their own." Albus suggested.

"I think I will. Thank you sir." Severus said as he rose to his feet and left.

Albus smiled. He knew exactly where his Potions Master was going. And it wasn't back to the dungeons.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 7 Sweet Emotions and Confusion

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 7- Sweet Emotions and Confusion  
  
Severus left Albus's office and headed straight for Hermione and Draco's room. He stood outside the door for a few minutes then knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds then Draco opened the door.

"Hello sir. Please come in." Draco said.

Draco stepped aside as Severus entered the room. Hermione had told him what happened during her detention. Draco was happy that things were starting to look up for Hermione and his godfather. He was hoping that Severus would soon regain his memories and everything would return to normal.

"Hello Draco. Is Hermione here? I'd like to talk to her." Severus said.

"Sure. Sit down and I'll go get her." Draco said as he walked over to Hermione's door then entered.

Hermione was sitting by the window staring out at the stars. She looked up when she heard Draco enter the room.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"Severus is here to see you. He's out in the sitting room." Draco said with a smile.

"Thanks." Hermione said smiling.

She entered the sitting room and found Severus standing by the fire place. She cleared her throat as Draco slipped into his own room to give them some privacy.

"Hello Hermione." Severus said.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes. Hermione, I know I don't remember us being in love, but I want to. Albus has suggested that I spend more time with you. I guess he thinks it will trigger something in my mind. I really want to remember us. In my memories flashes you and I look so happy. I want to feel that." Severus said as he took Hermione's hands in his.

"Do you mean that? Do you really want to remember?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes." Severus answered.

"Then I'll help you. Severus, I want you back. We all do." Hermione said as she moved closer to him.

"Hermione, can I kiss you?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

Severus pulled her into his arms and leaned down. The kiss was soft and gentle at first. Then it turned a little more heated and passionate. Severus pulled Hermione closer as she threaded her fingers through his hair. After about five minutes they pulled away.

"Wow. Are all of our kisses that intense?" Severus asked.

"Yes. They always have been. Gods I miss that." Hermione whispered as tears began falling from her brown eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Severus asked.

Hermione stepped away from him and sat on the sofa. Severus followed and sat beside her.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just…kissing you, but knowing you don't remember us is hard. It's like looking into a candy store window but knowing you can't go in. You know what I mean?" Hermione said as she wiped away her tears, but more kept falling.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." Severus said as he reached over and brushed the tears away. He noticed that Hermione flinched slightly at his touch. "There's something else. What is it?" he asked softly.

"Well, lately I've been having these nightmares. Draco knows about them. I'm not sure if he's told Albus yet or not though. In the dreams you…you are coming after me. You …you said…that I was going to die like the rest of the filthy…mudbloods. Then…then you pulled out your wand and…and…and you started to yell the…the…killing curse at me." Hermione stuttered.

Severus was in shock. _'I would never hurt a student! And now that I know that I was in love with Hermione and she is now carrying my…no…our child I would never hurt her.' _Severus thought to himself. "Hermione, listen to me. I would never hurt one of my students. I can promise you this. I would never hurt you. Well, not intentionally. Especially now that you are carrying our child. I could never do that."

"I know you would never hurt your students, but these dreams are so real and vivid. Draco has had to wake me up a few times because my screams are so loud." Hermione said.

Severus scooted closer to her and gathered her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and cried. He couldn't care that she was wetting the front of his shirt. All he cared about was comforting the mother of his child. After holding her for about twenty minutes he looked down. She was sound asleep.

Severus sighed and gathered her into his arms. Gently, so as not to wake her, he carried her into her bedroom. She was already dressed for bed, so he just tucked her in. He sat beside her on the bed and just stared at her. She really was beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly the left the room. Severus walked over to Draco's door and knocked. Draco opened a second later.

"Is something wrong Severus?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Can we talk?" Severus answered. Draco came out into the sitting room and sat in a chair across from Severus. "Hermione told me of her nightmares. Does she really believe I would hurt her? Let alone use the killing curse on her?"

"I'm not sure. The first night she had the dream she was so scared. When I was able to wake her she was looking all around the room. As if she was expecting you to be standing right there over her." Draco answered.

Severus dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "Oh gods Draco. I feel confused. I also feel helpless. I want to help her yet at the same time keep my distance from her. She told me that Albus told her that Voldemort was the one that has taken my memories of her and I away from me. What if I get them back and he does the same thing?"

"Severus, it will be all right. I promise. You will get your memories back, Voldemort will be destroyed and you and Hermione will have a family." Draco said as he placed a comforting hand on his godfather's shoulder.

Before either man could speak, Hermione's screams filled the room. Both men ran to her room. When they entered they found her thrashing and screaming in her bed.

"NO! PLEASE! SEVERUS DON'T! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! NOOOO!" Hermione screamed.

Severus was instantly at her side. He took her into his arms. "Hermione, Hermione please wake up. It's me Severus. Please." Severus pleaded as he held Hermione down.

Hermione began thrashing more once she heard his voice. That's when Draco stepped in. "Mione. Mione, its Draco. Wake up please." Draco said softly.

Hermione's eyes flew open. As soon as she laid eyes on Severus she began moving away from him and closer to Draco. "Please. Please don't hurt me." Hermione whispered.

"Sshh. Hermione, it was just a dream. Don't you remember Severus came to see you? He's not going to hurt you." Draco asked.

Hermione's breathing became more regular and the fear in her face and eyes quickly faded. "Hermione, do you really think I would hurt you?" Severus asked.

"I…I don't know. Like I said, these dreams are so real. I'm so confused." Hermione whispered.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Severus was at her side in a flash and gathered her into his arms and held her. Hermione buried her face into his chest and cried.

"Sshh. I'm here Hermione. I would never hurt you or our child. I swear." Severus whispered.

Draco slowly and quietly exited the room. He left the rooms and went to see Albus. He reached the office and knocked. Albus was once again sitting behind his desk with a book and a cup of tea. Draco sat in front of the older wizard and waited.

"Is something wrong my boy?" Albus asked.

"Well kind of." Draco answered.

He then proceeded to tell Albus that Severus came to see Hermione, that she told him about the nightmares, how Severus felt, about Hermione having another nightmare and how Severus reacted.

"When I left he was holding her while she was crying. Albus, what do we do?" Draco said.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I think I have found a way to reverse the spell that was put on him. I found it in a book about medieval magic. I just hope that it works and that it is the right one." Albus said.

Draco sighed and sank deeper into the chair. "I guess I'll head off for bed. Good night sir."

"Good night Draco." Albus said.

Draco left the office and returned to his room. He figured Severus had left, so he went in and checked on Hermione. What he saw brought a smile to his face. Lying on the bed was Severus who had fallen asleep while holding Hermione. Hermione lay next to him, tightly wrapped in his embrace. Draco used his wand and covered the two with the blanket and left the room. He changed for bed and climbed into his bed. As he drifted off to sleep he prayed that Severus would return to them and soon.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 8Remembering at Last

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 8- Remembering At Last  
  
When morning came Severus awoke to find his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione. The events of the night before came rushing back to him. He looked down at her sleeping form. He held her tighter.

_'I would never hurt you Hermione. Never. I swear to you.' _Severus thought to himself as he saw Hermione begin to awaken. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up into Severus's black eyes. "Good morning." Severus said softly.

"Good morning." Hermione replied.

"Why did you stay with me? I figured you would have left after I fell asleep." Hermione asked.

"You needed me. Plus I wanted to stay. Hermione, I want you to know that I would never hurt you. Never." Severus answered.

Hermione climbed out of bed and walked over to her window. The sun was starting to cast a golden shimmer to the grounds of Hogwarts. Severus rose and walked up behind her. Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I think…I think it's time that you left Severus. It wouldn't look right if you are caught sneaking out of my room." Hermione said as she continued to face the window.

"You're right. Hermione, will you come see me later today? I want to talk to you some more." Severus asked.

"I will. How about at around 3?" Hermione answered.

"I'll see you then. Bye Hermia." Severus whispered.

"What did you just call me?" Hermione gasped as she spun around.

"Hermia." Severus answered.

"That's what you used to call me. How did you know to call me that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It just popped into my head. Why?" Severus replied.

"I think that whatever spell Voldemort used is starting to wear off." Hermione said.

"I think you're right. I will see you later Hermione." Severus said.

He leaned down, kissed her cheek softly and then left her room. Severus immediately went to see Albus. Severus didn't even bother with knocking. He simply walked right into Albus's office. Albus wasn't there.

"Albus! Albus I need to talk to you!" Severus called out.

A few seconds later Albus entered the office dressed for the day. "Ahh Severus my boy. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Stop playing games old man. I want this spell on me lifted. I want to remember the love I felt for Hermione. I want to remember the happiness that I felt with her. I know you know how to lift it, so do it." Severus growled.

Albus sat behind his desk and pulled out a book. He gestured for Severus to have a seat. Severus sat before his mentor. "Severus, there is one way. I now know it is the right one. My first hint was when you began experiencing the memory flashes. My second hint was when you came to see me last night after you gave Hermione detention and she told you that you were the father of her child. My final clue was when Draco came to me last night and told me your reaction to Hermione after she had her nightmare.

"I found this in a book about medieval magic. This is a spell of sorts. It was written by Merlin himself. The spell will only work if the person it is to be cast on is already beginning to remember those memories that were taken from him or her. Just as you are beginning to do now." Albus explained.

Severus simply nodded. "I need you to focus on your memories of Hermione. The flashes that you have been experiencing as well as what you are feeling for her now. All right." Albus instructed.

Severus nodded and began to focus on his memory flashes, the feelings he felt when he learned that he was going to be a father and the feeling of Hermione being held tightly in his arms.

"That which was taken be restored. Those feelings that were hidden let them now be revealed. Let the love that is true shine through. Let two hearts that were once one and now made two become whole once more." Albus said.

Severus's mind was suddenly bombarded with memories of him and Hermione. His heart was filled with the warmth of her love for him and his love for her. He also saw how he treated her over the past month and a half. Severus clutched his head tightly as his mind worked to sort out everything that had happened. Suddenly one memory stood out amongst the rest.

_*Severus's Memory*  
_  
_Severus stood in the inner circle of Voldemort. He had just arrived at the meeting. He watched as Voldemort entered the room. Like the other Deatheaters, Severus fell to his knees as Voldemort walked up to the center of the room.  
_  
_"Rise my faithful followers. We have much to discuss."_ _Voldemort said._

The Deatheaters all rose to their feet. Voldemort began to speak once more.  
  
_"Tonight I want a report of our ever growing army. McNair, what have you to report on the traitors that refuse to return to my side?"_ _Voldemort said._

McNair stepped foreword. _"Those who have refused to return to you are now food for the worms. Out of the twenty you sent me to gather my lord only ten have returned. The other ten are now dead. They said they would rather die than become your slaves."__  
_  
_"I am pleased that you were successful in your mission. Now, Severus, what is that old muggle loving fool Dumbledore up to?" __Voldemort asked._

Severus stepped foreword. _"Dumbledore is still trying to recruit more people to fight against you my lord. Most are either too scared or have yet to choose a side in this fight. He is still keeping an extremely close eye on Harry Potter and Potter's friends. I had tried to find a way to use one of his friends as bait as you requested, but Dumbledore hasn't given me the information I need to do so." __  
__  
"I see. Then we will have to find another way. Won't we Lucius." __Voldemort said as he turned to face Lucius Malfoy._

Suddenly Severus was lying on the floor unable to move staring up into the eyes of Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. He felt his body being carried into an adjourning room and laid upon a bed. He then heard Voldemort speak to Lucius.  
_  
"I want you to wipe all memories of his love of that mudblood Hermione Granger from his memory. That is two years worth of memories. Can you do it Lucius?" __Voldemort instructed.  
__  
"Yes my lord. I have the perfect spell. Shall I perform the spell now my lord?" __Lucius asked.  
__  
__Voldemort nodded. Lucius raised his wand and began speaking the spell. __"I call upon the forces of Merlin. Block all memories of love, happiness, and warmth from his mind. Block out all thoughts, feelings and memories of Hermione Granger from Severus Snape's mind. When he sees her let him feel nothing but disgust, distain and annoyance. Let no love or feelings for her remain in his mind. All these past two years be nothing more than a dull headache that will pass quickly."___

Suddenly Severus felt all the love and happiness he felt toward and with Hermione being pushed out of his mind. Suddenly his world went black.  
_  
__*Back to the Present*  
_  
Severus jerked his head up. He was sweating profusely and crying tears over the pain he had unknowingly caused the woman he loved, the mother of his child and future wife. "Oh gods above Albus what have I done to her!?" Severus cried as he buried his face into his hand.

Albus rose to his feet and walked over to the young wizard before him. "Severus, what happened was no fault of yours. Hermione will understand. Just tell her everything that has happened. She will be there for you. So will your friends Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny. They have all been worried about you as well." Albus said as he gathered the man into his arms.

"How could she ever forgive me for the things I have said and done to her?" Severus asked.

"She loves you with all her heart. She will forgive you. Just talk to her." Albus said.

"I have to go. She is coming to see me at 3. I have a lot of things to do. Thank you Albus, for giving me my memories back." Severus said as he rose to his feet and rushed out of the office.

At the same moment Hermione was in the hospital wing getting a check up with Poppy.  
"Well Hermione, you and your child are doing just fine. You are entering your fifth month. You will begin to feel the baby move and kick more. I want to see you here again at the middle of next month. Okay."

"Yes Poppy. I will be here at the same time next month. I'll see you later." Hermione said as she left the infirmary.

Hermione went outside for a walk. She stopped at the edge of the lake and stared out across the calm water. The weather was beginning to grow colder. Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny were currently at the Quidditch pitch for practice. The first game of the season was next weekend. It was Gryffindor verses Slytherin. She was sure that Gryffindor would win. As she stared over the water her thoughts returned to Severus.

_'I hope he regains his memories soon. I also hope that my fears of him hurting me and our child will disappear soon as well. I miss him so much, I just want him back.' _Hermione thought.

She looked down at her watch. 2:45. She turned and headed back to the castle. She was due to meet Severus in fifteen minutes. As she made her way through the castle towards the dungeons all she could think about was the father of her child and one day he husband. She reached the doors leading to his private chambers. She paused then knocked on the door.

Severus had just finished putting the final touches in his sitting room when he heard a soft knock on the door. He looked up at the clock over his fireplace. It read 3:00. He knew it was Hermione. He walked over to the door and opened it. There standing before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Hermione looked up as the door opened. She found Severus standing before her wearing a white silk shirt, black muggle jeans and black boots. He looked as handsome as ever. Before she could speak, Severus gently pulled her into the room, gathered her into his strong arms, and kissed her passionately. Hermione immediately tangled her fingers in his raven hair while she clutched him as closely as she could with her growing belly. They separated only when their lungs needed air. As soon as he did he looked down at her beautiful face.

"Hermia, look at me." Severus whispered softly. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears and hope. "Yes, my dearest Hermione. I remember everything. Albus has successfully lifted the spell over me. I remember the first time I realized I was in love with you. I remember the way your body felt against mine the first time we made love. I also remember the night I asked you to marry me."

"You…you mean you're back? You're really back?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I also remember how I have treated you and our friends theses last two months. Oh Hermione, please, please forgive me. I didn't know what I was doing. I beg you to forgive me. Please." Severus answered as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh Severus! I forgive you!" Hermione cried as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Severus held her tightly and let the tears fall from his eyes.

The two lovers stayed in each others embrace for what seemed like hours till Severus led Hermione into the sitting room. As soon as they entered the room Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped in surprise at the beautiful sight before her.

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 9 Love Rekindled

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 9- Love Rekindled  
  
Hermione stared into the sitting room. The room was covered in dozens of candles and dozens of roses, lilies, and gardenias. On his desk was a box. Hermione turned to look at Severus.

"Open it Hermione." Severus whispered.

Hermione walked over to the box. She took a deep breath then opened the box. Inside was a wooden box. With trembling hands she removed it. Slowly she opened it. Inside lie a set of wedding bands. They were silver. One was incrusted with rubies and its twin was incrusted with emeralds. Hermione turned her tear filled eyes toward the love of her life.

"I had these made right before we left for Rome. Yours is the one with emeralds, mine is the one with rubies. Hermione, I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you and our friends. I want you to become my wife more than anything. Now, read the inscription on your ring." Severus said.

Hermione took the ring in her hand. It read:

_Hermia, my love, my life and my salvation. I love you. Forever and always. Severus.  
_  
"Oh Severus." Hermione whispered as she hugged him tightly.

Severus held her tightly to him. He loved this woman more than his own life. He would die to save her. He reached down and raised her face toward his. Slowly he kissed her. Hermione melted into his arms. She wanted to feel him against her. To hold her. To love her.

"Severus, make love to me. I want to feel you. I want you to let me know everything will be alright." Hermione whispered.

Severus didn't say anything. He simply gathered her into his arms, walked to the bedroom, locked and silenced the door and then placed her on the bed. He used his wand to remove their clothes. He leaned over her and kissed her once more. This kiss wasn't gentle. It was filled with a hunger for each other. Filled with a fire that was inextinguishable. Hermione threaded her fingers in his ebony hair. Severus moaned into the kiss.

His lips trailed a path down her neck. Hermione sighed. Oh how she had missed this. His left hand began to massage her breast, while his lips moved to capture her right areola in his mouth.

"Oh Severus." Hermione sighed as she arched into his touch.

Severus switched breasts. His right hand slid down her body. As it slid over her growing belly he paused. He left his hand there for a moment, feeling their child move within her. His heart swelled at the feel of his child growing inside her. He slowly moved his hand down further. He stopped it just as he reached her brown curls that hid her center.

"Please Severus. Don't stop now." Hermione pleaded.

"As you wish." Severus whispered.

He kissed her hard and passionately as he slid a finger deep into her. Hermione moaned from the back of her throat. Her body was quickly being engulfed in the flames that only he could start.

"Hermia, you are so tight." Severus whispered.

"Severus." Hermione sighed.

Severus smiled as he added a second finger. Hermione's body arched at the sensation. Hermione reached down and took hold of his hardening member. Severus sighed in pleasure as her tiny hands began to stroke him.

"Hermione. I love you. I love you so much." Severus whispered as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Oh Severus. And I love you. Oh that…feels so…good." Hermione moaned.

She tightened her grip on him. Severus began pumping harder and faster. Within minutes she was coming around his fingers. She let out a cry of pure passion.

"Now. Oh I want to feel you in my now. Please." Hermione begged.

Severus withdrew his fingers and moved over her. Her belly was getting larger but it wasn't too large just yet. He slowly entered her. Inch by inch he slid in. Finally he was buried to the hilt in her. Both moaned as they became one. Severus leaned down and kissed her. Hermione arched her hips toward his. Severus groaned. He began to move in her. She was so tight around him. It was pure heaven.

"Gods above Hermione. You feel so good." He moaned.

"Merlin's beard. You're so hard. I want you deeper. Oh gods…yes." She cried as he pushed in as deep as he could.

"Roll on to your side my love." Severus whispered as he pulled out of her.

Hermione did as he said. Severus spooned in behind her. He rubbed the tip of his penis against her wet clit. Hermione threw her head back against his shoulder and moaned in pleasure. Severus then thrust in hard and deep.

"Severus!" Hermione cried.

Severus began to pump in and out. His hands moved to cup her breasts. Hermione was on cloud 9.

"Severus…oh Severus…don't stop. You feel…so…good."

"So do…you. Hermione…my…love. I love…you. Oh gods…you're…a…goddess. A goddess Hermia."

"I'm gonna…gonna…SEVERUS!" Hermione cried as she came around his hard throbbing member.

"One more my darling. I'll come…with you." Severus gasped as he began to move harder and faster.

Hermione was bucking back against him. Just when she thought she couldn't come a third time, Severus shifted his angle.

"OOOOHHHH!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione…I'm so close." Severus moaned into her ear.

Hermione couldn't answer. She was so lost in the feelings of having her lover buried in her once more.

"HERMIONE! OH HERMIONE!" Severus yelled as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

"SEVERUS! OH GODS!" Hermione screamed as her body went rigid with her orgasm.

Both lay there gasping for air. Severus slowly slid from her. Hermione somehow managed to move into his arms as he rolled onto his back. They remained that way for an hour. Just holding each other.

"I've missed you. I thought we had lost you." Hermione said.

"I know. When I returned I knew something was wrong. I couldn't remember things. I didn't know what was wrong. It wasn't until that first memory flash that I knew things weren't adding up. I swear Hermione, I will make it up to you. And to our friends." Severus promised.

Hermione snuggled deeper into his arms. Within minutes she was asleep. Severus looked down at her. He held her tight. His left hand rest over her stomach. He felt the child within kick against his hand.

"I promise you, you will never want for anything. Never. I will always love you and protect you. I swear I will." Severus whispered to his and Hermione's child. He too was soon sound asleep.

"Hey, where's Mione?" Ron asked as he, Draco, Ginny and Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner.

"I don't know. I know she had an appointment with Poppy this afternoon." Draco answered.

Harry looked around. His eyes fell on the staff table. Everyone was there, except Severus. "Hey guys, look. Severus isn't here. He's always at dinner." Harry said.

The other three looked up at the table. Sure enough the potions master was gone. "Do you think he's remembered? Maybe he's with Hermione." Ginny said.

The others shrugged their shoulders. They ate their dinner. After they finished they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. As they reached the stairs Minerva stopped them. "Albus wishes to see you four. Follow me please." she said.

The four followed Minerva to Albus's office. After they were seated Albus spoke. "I have good news. Severus has regained his memories. It appears that Lucius used some old magic to block Severus's memories of him and Hermione. She is with him now. Once he remembered everything he broke down. He couldn't believe the way he had treated Hermione and you. He will need your help. He has been through a rough couple of months."

"Of course we'll help him. He couldn't help what happened to him. It's not his fault." Ron said.

"Ron's right. The only person to blame is that fucking bastard Voldemort." Harry snarled. Harry was angry that Voldemort had stripped Severus of his memories. He was beyond relieved that Severus had been given his memories back.

"Yes, you are right. Now, the four of you head back to your rooms. And Draco, I believe Hermione will be staying with Severus till Sunday night. So don't wait up for her." Albus said.

"Yes sir. Good night." Draco said.

The four left the office. Minerva stepped up beside Albus and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Albus, what is going to happen when Voldemort realizes Severus has his memories back?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know my dear. I just don't know." Albus answered.

Back in the dungeons Severus and Hermione were sitting in his sitting room before a roaring fire. "Hermione, the next time Voldemort calls me I'm not going." Severus said.

"What? Severus, if you don't go he'll know you are a spy." Hermione said.

"And if I do go he'll kill me. It's over. Besides, we have another spy within the inner circle. I can't tell you who. It would be too dangerous if I did." Severus said.

Hermione sighed. "Have you told this to Albus?"

"No. I will tell him tomorrow." Severus answered.

Hermione rested her head on his chest. She was scared. Scared about what would happen when Voldemort realizes that Severus was back and that he was a spy. She shivered at the thought.

"Hey, let's get some sleep. Don't worry about a thing. I will not leave you and our child. Everything will be fine." Severus said.

They made their way to the bedroom. They stripped off their clothes and climbed under the covers. Severus held her close and tight. Once he was sure she was asleep he sighed.  
_'I'm scared too Hermia. I don't know what will happen. I promise nothing will happen to you. I will protect you. Even if it means my own life. I love you and always will. No matter what happens. I will always love you and our child.' _Severus thought as he softly began to rub her belly.

He slowly drifted off to sleep. His dreams were filled of images of him and Hermione watching their children play. Of the two of them growing old together.

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 10 It's Over

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 10- It's Over  
  
The next morning Severus was in Albus's office. Hermione was at breakfast with her friends telling them what Severus was about to tell Albus. "You wanted to discuss something my boy?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir. Last night I told Hermione the next time Voldemort summons me, I am not going. It's over Albus." Severus answered.

Albus sighed with relief. "I am glad to hear that my boy. I was hoping once you received your memories back you would choose this. We have our other spy. You have a future wife and child to worry about now."

"Yes. I will not lose them to that monster. Also, there was something else sir." Severus replied.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"I was wondering if it was possible for Hermione and I to be married as soon as possible? I would be able to protect her better if we were." Severus answered.

Albus's smile grew larger. "Of course! You and Hermione just set the date and I will take care of everything." Albus said.

"We also want you to marry us. We had decided on that last night." Severus added.

"I would be honored. Now, go and get some breakfast. Just let me know when the two of you have set a date." Albus said.

"I will. And thank you sir." Severus said.

After breakfast Hermione had her friends meet her in Minerva's classroom. "What's up Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Look, as you know Severus is back. Last night he told me the next time he is summoned he will not go." Hermione answered.

"What? But he'll be killed!" Harry cried.

"And if he goes back he'll be killed." Draco said.

"That's right. He also told me that we have another spy in the inner circle but couldn't tell me for that person's safety. Guys, we have to be careful. I will not and can not lose him. Not again." Hermione said.

"Don't worry. We'll watch over him and keep our eyes open." Ron said as he hugged Hermione.

Since that day was Saturday, Hermione spent it with Severus while her friends went off for Quidditch practice. "Hermione, I spoke to Albus about us getting married as soon as possible. He said for us to set a date and he would take care of the rest." Severus said.

"I'm glad. I can't wait any longer. When should we get married?" Hermione asked.

"How about the second Saturday of December?" Severus asked.

"That would be perfect. Who is going to be there?" Hermione answered.

"Well, the faculty and our friends. Is there anyone else you want there that knows about us?" Severus asked.

"The Weasleys, Sirius and Remus. I also want Remus to give me away." Hermione answered.

"As you wish. I will tell Albus at the staff meeting tonight. Now, how about we curl up with a good book and relax until lunch." Severus said.

Hermione smiled. The two curled up on the couch while Severus pulled out a book and began reading. Fifteen minutes later he looked down and found that Hermione was sound asleep. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

_'I still can't believe that she and our friends have forgiven me. I will make it up to them some how and spend the rest of my life making it up to Hermione and our child.' _Severus thought as he continued reading.

There was a knock on the door. Severus gently moved out from behind Hermione and answered the door. He opened the door and smiled at his long time friend.

"Hello my friend. Please come in." Severus said.

The man walked in and followed Severus into the classroom. Once there the man sat at one of the desks. "I see you have your memories back." The man said.

"Yes. Of course what surprised me was that Hermione and the others have forgiven me for how I have treated them these last couple of months." Severus replied.

"They love you. Especially Hermione." The man said with a sad face.

"I have more great news." Severus said.

"What?" The man asked.

"One I'm getting married the second Saturday of December. The second is Hermione is pregnant. I'm going to be a father." Severus answered with a huge smile.

The man rose to his feet and gathered Severus in a hug. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you and Hermione. I wish you two the best of luck on your marriage. Also, you will make a great father Severus." The man said with a smile.

"Thank you my friend. I still can't believe it though. Me a father. I had given up on that a long time ago. Now, my dreams of getting married and having a family are coming true." Severus said.

"If anyone deserves happiness it's you. Don't worry. I will make sure none of this gets back to that fucking bastard. I would die for you, Hermione and your child." The man said.

"Thank you." Severus said as he clasped his hand over the man's.

Hermione awoke to the sound of Severus speaking with someone in the classroom. Slowly she got to her feet and headed for the classroom. As she neared she recognized the other voice. She froze in fear. Slowly she walked to the door which was open. She peered in and found Severus smiling at the man.

"Severus?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Severus spun around as did the man. Both men's faces in slight fear. "Hermione? I thought you were still asleep." Severus responded.

"Severus, what the hell is he doing here?" Hermione demanded as she stared daggers at the other man.

T.B.C

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer. I promise.

Thanks,  
Tiffany


	12. Chapter 11 The Truth is Out!

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 11- The Truth Is Out!  
  
"Hermione, let me explain." Severus said.

"What's there to explain? He's a monster! Don't tell me you trust him?" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, please. Sit down and let me explain things. Would it help if Albus came down here as well?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Very well, go tell Albus to come here." Severus said. Hermione continued to stare daggers at the man but hurried to the sitting room to call for Albus. "I'm sorry about that. I haven't told her yet."

"There's no need to apologize. I completely understand my friend." The man said with a smile.

Hermione re-entered the room. "Albus is on his way." she said.

Hermione moved over and sat beside Severus. She eyed the man suspiciously. Five minutes later Albus entered the classroom. "Ahh. Now I see why Hermione was upset. Severus, I think it is time you told Hermione the truth."

"Hermione, what I'm about to tell you must not go beyond the four of us. Do you understand?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. Severus sat across from her, took a deep breath then began his tale.  
"Hermione, I was in my 5th year when I really got interested in joining Voldemort. I knew the things he was doing was wrong but they all seemed justified at the same time. That was when everything started."

_*Flashback * Hogwarts 1975*_

_Severus sat in the Slytherin Common room with his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He was studying for a test they had the next day._

_"Hello Severus." __a voice said._

Severus looked up and found his friend, Lucius Malfoy, standing before him. Lucius was a 7th year but he and Severus had known each other since they were little kids.  
_  
"Hello Lucius." __Severus replied.  
__  
"Studying hard I see." __Lucius said as he sat across from Severus.___

"Yeah. I want to pass that test. If I don't get excellent marks I don't even want to think about what my father will do to me." _Severus sighed as he closed his book._

Lucius looked at his friend with sadness._"Why don't you just tell Professor Dumbledore about what your father is doing to you? No one deserves to be treated the way your father treats you."_

"What? And have my father beat me to death! I can't do that." _Severus cried._

Lucius sighed. _"I understand. There has to be a way to stop this. If you don't do something, one day your father will kill you." ___

Severus simply rose to his feet and walked to the window. He stared out over the grounds. The suns fading light casting a golden glow over the landscape. _"I'm afraid of him Lucius. He already killed my mother. Even though the Ministry said it was an accident, I know that bastard killed her. I just don't have the proof." __Severus said quietly._

Lucius walked over to him and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. _"I know. Your father will get his in the end." __Lucius said.  
__  
*Flashback shifts. *Hogwarts 1977*_

_Severus snuck back into the common room. He still couldn't believe the things that had happened hat night. He sank into a nearby chair. __"What have I gotten myself into?" __Severus asked himself.  
__  
"Why did you do it?" __a soft voice asked._

Severus jumped to his feet and spun around. There in the shadows was Lucius._ "What do you mean?" __Severus asked.  
__  
"Why did you join that maniac?" __Lucius asked as he stepped out of the shadows.  
__  
"He promised me power. He promised I would be stronger than my father. That I would be able to give my father what he deserves." __Severus answered.  
__  
" What you are doing is wrong, you know this." __Lucius said.  
__  
"How can you tell me that? You are in his inner circle! You joined when you were 16! Don't tell me what to do!" __Severus cried.  
__  
"Listen to me. Yes I joined, but for a different a reason. Voldemort has to be stopped. If he isn't, he will kill all the muggle borns and the Wizarding World will fall to ruin. I can't stand by and let that happen." __Lucius said calmly.  
__  
"What are you talking about?" __Severus asked._

_"Follow me. Please." __Lucius asked.___

_Severus nodded. The two young Wizards left the common room and headed for Dumbledore's office. Severus hesitated but Lucius gave him a reassuring smile. The two entered the office and found Albus sitting at his desk.  
__  
"Ah, Lucius and Severus. Please come in and have a seat." __Albus said. The two sat in front of the headmaster. __"Did you ask him?" __Albus asked.  
__  
"No sir. I think it would be best if I explained here." __Lucius answered.  
__  
"Lucius, what's going on?" __Severus asked.___

_Lucius took a deep breath then faced his friend. __"It's time you know why I joined. I am a spy for Dumbledore. I have been ever since they started recruiting me. Albus fears what will happen if Voldemort succeeds in his mission. The Wizarding World is in danger. I'm helping the light fight against him." __  
__  
"You're a spy? Surely Voldemort isn't that bad." __Severus said.  
__  
"Severus, for Merlin's sake open your eyes! You saw what happened at the meeting tonight! What they did to those poor muggles! That is just a small piece of what they do away from the meetings!" __Lucius cried.  
__  
"What happened tonight Severus?" __Albus asked gently.  
__  
"They…they brought in 5 or 6 muggles. The women were stripped and bound to a table. The men were too. Us new members watched as the older members…beat and raped the women AND the men. Then we watched as they tortured them…raped and beat them again…then finally they killed them." __Severus answered as tears filled his eyes._

_"Severus, listen to me. I know the things your father has done and is still doing to you. Lucius told me because he fears that one day your father will kill you. So do I. But joining Voldemort is not the answer." __Albus said gently.___

"Then…what…what do I…do?" _Severus asked.  
__  
"Join me. Become a spy with me Severus. Together we can help stop Voldemort and save the Wizarding World." __Lucius said as he knelt in front of his friend.  
__  
"What about my father? If he finds out I'm a spy he will kill me." __Severus asked fearfully.  
__  
"Look, you're of age now. I can go to your estate tonight, get your things and bring them to my house. Narcissa and I would love to have you stay with us. Until you can find a place for yourself. We can protect you from your father. What do you say?" __Lucius answered._

Severus looked at the two people he trusted. He knew they would help him. _"I'll do it. What do I have to do to become a spy?" __Severus asked.___

*End Flashback*  
  
"That's when I began spying for the Order. Lucius was already a member. I became one two years later. It wasn't until 1980 that the Potters became targets. Lucius and I were designated to watch over them. True I didn't like James but Lilly was my friend. The night they were killed Lucius and I were the first to arrive. We saw Sirius and he told us that it was Pettigrew that betrayed us. You know what happened after that." Severus said.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had been told. The man she thought hated all muggle borns was in truth a spy. He was also the one who had taken away Severus memories. "If you and Mr. Malfoy are friends then why did he take away your memories?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, no one feels worse about that than I. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, Severus and your unborn child. I would give my life for Severus, you and your child. Severus knew I had to do it in order to save him and you." Lucius answered.

"Me? What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You see, Voldemort wants to try and get you. Your magical abilities as well as your intelligence has caught his attention. Not to mention the fact that you are friends with Harry Potter. He found out that you and Severus fell in love two years ago. He was beyond furious and was ready to kill Severus." Lucius answered. He took a shuttering breath then continued. "I told him that Severus was using you to get information about Harry. Voldemort believed me. But when Severus wasn't getting any new information Voldemort told me to block all memories of you from Severus. It broke my heart to have to do that. It was the only way to keep the two of you safe."

Hermione sat there stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She buried her face in her hands. Severus knelt beside her. "Hermia, please forgive me from keeping this from you. I couldn't risk Voldemort finding out about Lucius. When we fell in love I told Lucius. He vowed he would always protect you. If something ever happened to me, he and Narcissa promised they would take care of you. Please forgive me."

Hermione looked into her fiancée's eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. She then looked at Lucius. His eyes showed his pain at what he had to do in order to keep her and Severus safe. "I forgive you Severus." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Severus held her tightly as he buried his face in her hair. Hermione released Severus and walked over to Lucius. The older wizard looked down at her. Hermione then threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. For saving Severus, our child and me. I am forever in your debt Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said.

"No Hermione, it is I who is in your debt. And please call me Lucius." Lucius said as he kissed her cheek.

Albus smiled as did Severus. "Does Draco know? About you being a spy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. You can talk to him about this too if you wish. But not around Harry or your other friends. Draco knew since he was about 6 or 7. He has played the part well. Luckily since he openly has switched sides, Voldemort hasn't gone after him. He told me that Draco was always weak. I am glad that you and the other Gryffindors have taken good care of him." Lucius answered.

"Well, how about we have lunch down here?" Albus suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Severus said.

"Yes. You will be joining us right Mr. …um…Lucius." Hermione asked.

"I would be honored Hermione." Lucius said.

The four left the classroom and entered the sitting room. After lunch they sat and talked Severus told Lucius the next time he was summoned he was not returning. Lucius smiled and promised to do everything he could to keep Severus safe. Three hours later Lucius left. Albus returned to his office and left Hermione and Severus alone.

"You have a wonderful friend in Lucius." Hermione said.

"Yes. He has always been there for me. Through the beatings from my father, the meetings and tortures at the hands of Voldemort and when I fell in love with you. If something should happen to me, Lucius and Narcissa will take care of you and our child. I promise you that. If you ever need them they will be there for you." Severus said.

Hermione clung to Severus. Severus pulled her into his lap and held her close. Their child kicking against his hand that was now rubbing gently over her swelling stomach. They stayed that way till it was time for dinner. Hermione left and enter the hall with her friends. Severus followed and sat at the staff table.  
_  
'Today has been an interesting day.' _Hermione thought to herself as she sat and talked with her friends.

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 12 Bad News, The DA, and the D

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 12- Bad news, the D.A and the Dark Side of Snape  
  
Two weeks had passed since Hermione had learned the truth about Lucius. She and Draco had discussed his father many times. Draco was glad that Hermione knew about his father. Finally he had someone other than Severus to talk to. Draco had confessed that it hurt not being able to relate to his father as well as he used to.

Hermione assured him that soon Voldemort would be dead and he and his family would be whole once more. One night Hermione lay in her bed sleeping when a piercing scream echoed through the room. Hermione jerked awake, grabbed her dressing gown and ran for Draco's room.

"Draco! It's Hermione, open up!" Hermione cried through the door.

She continued to hear Draco's screams and cries. Finally she pulled out her wand, unlocked the door and burst in. She found Draco clutching a piece of parchment and continuing to scream.

"NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" he screamed.

Hermione managed to pull the parchment from the boy's hands. She quickly read it.

Draco,

Voldemort has killed your mother. I tried to get there in time but I was too late. Please forgive me son. I know you must hate me. I deserve that. I am so very sorry. I have failed not only you but your mother. I was unable to protect you. Please, whatever you do, stay there. Severus and Albus as well as the other professors and the Gryffindors can protect you. I am sorry. Please forgive me.

I LOVE YOU,  
Father

Hermione gasped as she read the letter. She then gathered the distraught young wizard into her arms. "Sshh. Everything will be all right. There, there. I'm here." Hermione whispered.

"Why? Why my mother Mione? Why? For Merlin sakes why?" Draco cried.

"I don't know. Right now, we have to tell Severus and Albus. Can you walk or do you want me to bring them here?" Hermione answered.

"I…I can walk." Draco replied weakly.

Hermione helped Draco to his feet and the two quietly made their way to Albus's office. She said the password and entered the office. It was dark with the exception of the lone candle on Albus's desk. She eased Draco into a chair then called out for Albus.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! We need you! It's important please!" She cried.

A few minutes later Albus emerged from the stairs leading to his chambers dressed in a scarlet dressing gown. "Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy? It's 3 a.m. What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir. Lucius just sent this to Draco." Hermione answered as she handed Albus the letter.

Albus read the letter. His face quickly drained of all color and his sparkling blue eyes filled with tears. He quickly made his way to Draco and gathered the young man into his arms. Draco clung to the Headmaster.

"Hermione, please call Severus. Tell him to get here right away." Albus ordered.

Hermione ran to the fireplace and called Severus. Severus sat in his sitting room reading. He had been so engrossed in his book he had paid no attention to the time. Suddenly his fireplace roared to life and he saw Hermione's head floating in the flames.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"It's Draco. You had better get to the Headmaster's office immediately." Hermione answered.

Severus tossed the book aside and quickly stepped through the flames. He was greeted by the Headmaster holding a broken and crying Draco with Hermione standing beside them gently rubbing Draco's back.

"Albus?" Severus asked.

Albus released Draco and handed the letter to Severus. Severus read the letter. Once finished he dropped it and ran to Draco. He gathered his godson into his arms. Draco began sobbing loudly once again. Hermione moved over to Albus.

"Poor Draco. And poor Lucius. Professor, what can we do for them?" Hermione asked tearfully.

"I don't know my dear. I just don't know." Albus answered.

A second later the doors were thrown open and Lucius ran into the room and over to his son. "Draco. Draco, please can you ever forgive me? Please?" Lucius pleaded as he knelt beside Draco and Severus.

Draco released Severus and turned his tear stained face toward his father. "Daddy, hold me." Draco pleaded.

Lucius wrapped his arms tightly around Draco as the young man buried his face into his father's cloak. Severus backed away and quickly gathered Hermione into his arms. An hour later everyone was seated around the office. Draco was cuddled in his father's arms like a little toddler and Hermione was sitting on Severus's lap.

"Lucius, what happened?" Albus asked gently.

"There was a meeting tonight. Just a few of us. Voldemort said that Narcissa wasn't faithful to him and it was time she paid. He…he…told Bellatrix LeStrange and Avery to go take care of her. He told me…he told me…that Draco would be next. That he had no room for weaknesses within his inner circle.

"I was dismissed two hours later. Narcissa is strong, I knew that. I hurried home and hoped that she would be alive. I arrived at the manor and began calling her name. I got no answer. I hoped maybe she had gotten away. I ran through the house. Finally I reached the bedroom. She…she…she was on the bed. She had been beaten and raped then killed by the killing curse. They caught her while she was asleep." Lucius answered brokenly as tears fell from his blue eyes.

Draco and Lucius clung to each other tighter. Hermione buried her face in Severus's chest while he held her tightly.

"Oh Lucius. I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you or Draco? Anything, just name it." Albus said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Just protect Draco. I don't care how, just keep him safe. I have to go back and play the part of faithful Deatheater or else Draco is dead and Voldemort wins. I can't quit now. Narcissa would not want me to. I do this now for her. Because she told me to never give up until that fucking bastard is dead." Lucius answered.

"Dad, please. Don't go back. I don't want to lose you too. Please." Draco pleaded.

"Son, if I don't Voldemort will kill me then you. I will not leave you alone. I have to do this. If only to keep you alive. It won't be much longer. He is growing weaker and weaker. That is because Harry is growing stronger. Harry is learning to use his powers and as he grows, he is draining Voldemort of his. Draco, I want you to teach Harry, Ron and any other of your friends in Gryffindor and the D.A all you know about the Dark Arts. The more you and your friends know the better chance we have of defeating Voldemort." Lucius answered his son.

"I will. I won't fail you father. We will both do our parts. For mother." Draco said.

"Yes. For your mother." Lucius said as he hugged Draco even tighter.

"I will help them. Draco, tell Harry to have the D.A meet in three days. I will be there and I will explain everything. Can you do that?" Severus asked. Draco nodded.

"Lucius, why don't you stay here for the night?" Albus asked.

"Yes. You can use my rooms and I will stay with Severus. You and Draco need to be together." Hermione added.

"Thank you. I will leave before breakfast. That way no one will see me." Lucius answered.

Everyone then separated and headed back to bed. Once in Severus's bedchambers Hermione stripped down naked as did Severus. Both needed to feel each other as closely as possible.

"Poor Lucius and Draco. Oh Severus, what are they going to do?" Hermione asked as she snuggled up to Severus.

"I don't know. I just don't know Hermia. Draco will need you and our friends right now." Severus answered as he held her tightly.

The two drifted off to sleep. Severus had his arm protectively wrapped around her and could feel their child kicking against his stomach. At breakfast Harry and the others knew something was wrong.

"Harry, have the D.A. meet in three days. Severus is going to be there to help. He will also explain things to the members. Something has happened. I will explain at the D.A. meeting. Okay." Draco said.

"You got it." Harry said. 

Three days later the D.A. met in the Room of Requirement. The members were shocked when they saw Severus standing there. Once everyone had arrived Draco stood up and began to speak.

"I know you are all wondering what Professor Snape is doing here. Well, it's time you all knew. Of course if anything you hear tonight leaves this room you will all be sorry. This stays within these walls. Does everyone give a Wizard's Oath?" Draco asked.

Everyone nodded. Draco then continued. "Three days ago I received an owl at 3 a.m., the letter said that my mother had been killed by Deatheaters. It was my father who sent it to me. My father has been a member of the Order of the Phoenix for 28 years. For those 28 years he has been a spy.

"He wasn't the only one. Professor Snape has been a spy for the past 23 years. Up until a few weeks ago. It was my father who asked me to have Harry call this meeting. He wants me to teach you all I know about the Dark Arts. Now, I want to have Professor Snape explain a few things." Draco said.

Draco retook his seat and Severus stood before the students. "Now, as you all know Voldemort is getting bolder in his attacks. Draco's father has told me that Voldemort is growing weaker as Harry grows stronger. The more Harry learns to use his powers the weaker Voldemort will become. I am here to help you train for the final battle. The Deatheaters are tough to beat, but with the proper training you can easily take them out. The most important rule is do not hesitate. They won't hesitate to kill you so you must not either." Severus said.

The D.A. spent almost two hours training. Hermione stayed to the side planning strategies. Severus and their friends were worried about her practicing what with being with child. At the end everyone was pleased with the progress. Especially Harry, Draco, Hermione and Severus.

"Hey Mione, since its Friday are you staying in your rooms or with Severus?" Ginny asked.

"I'll be staying with Severus this weekend. I'll see you at breakfast, lunch, and dinner and even make an appearance at the library and Gryffindor Tower through out the weekend. Just for appearance sakes. I'll see you later." Hermione answered.

Their friends nodded, said good night and left for the tower. Hermione and Severus took a hidden hallway down to the dungeons. Once there, the two curled up on the couch and began talking about their wedding that was to take place in two weeks.

"Are you nervous about getting married?" Hermione asked.

"To be honest. I'm scared to death." Severus answered.

"You will make a wonderful husband and a terrific father." Hermione replied as she gently kissed him.

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. He felt and heard Hermione moan in the back of her throat. Gently he eased her down onto the couch. Her belly was growing larger and the school still believed that the child was Draco's. They would learn the truth soon enough.

"Severus." Hermione whispered as he began to kiss and nibble down her throat.

"Hermione, I have to have you. Now." Severus growled into her ear.

"Take me Severus." Hermione moaned back.

Severus pulled out his wand. With a flick of his wrists both were blissfully naked. Severus moved down and covered her nether lips with his mouth.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione squealed.

Severus greedily licked and sucked her into a powerful orgasm. Before she recovered he slid his hard member deep into her.

"Severus." Hermione moaned.

"Oh gods Hermione." Severus growled.

He quickly began to move within her. Hermione matched his thrust with perfect ease. She noticed that he was going slow, but that's not what she wanted. She had wanted him for almost a week now. She wanted the sex craving Death eater tonight.

"Severus. Oh…I want…oh yes…I want you to lose…control. I…want you to…fuck me…Hard and deep." Hermione growled into his ear as she nipped it with her teeth.

That was the encouragement he needed. He pushed her legs up over his shoulders and began to pound into her.

"Is this what you want?" He asked as he began to pound her harder and harder.

"Yessss. More! Oh gods….more Severus!" Hermione cried.

Severus withdrew only to have her kneel on the couch facing away from him. He quickly thrust hard and deep into her.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione cried.

"Oh Hermione! You are…so wet…so tight. I love you." He whispered as he began moving harder and faster.

"I love you too. My clit. Oh…Merlin…finger my…clit…while you fuck…me…from…behind." Hermione moaned.

Severus reached down and began rubbing her wet clit with his middle finger. Hermione began thrusting against him. He was in heaven. He loved it when Hermione became aggressive like this. She always knew how to draw out the Deatheater side of him.

"Oh yes. Hermione…can you feel me? Can you feel my hard cock…buried deep inside you? Can you feel my…balls slapping…your ass? Can you?" Severus whispered into her ear.

"Yesssss." She moaned.

"Tell me you can feel it." He ordered.

"Oh Severus. Your…cock…is so hard. So deep. OH! I can feel my juices flowing onto…your cock and…my clit. Oh don't stop!" She cried.

"Do you want to come Hermione? Do you want to feel me come? Do you want to feel me explode deep…deep…deep inside your…hot…wet…pussy? Tell me!" He growled as he began fucking her harder.

"YES! COME INSIDE ME! DEEP INSIDE MY PUSSY! OH GODS ABOVE…SEVERUS…PLEASE! I'VE GOT TO…GOT TO…." Hermione screamed.

"Got to what love?" Severus asked.

"GOT TO…FEEL…YOU! COME…INSIDE…ME! SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed as she came hard, shuddering in his arms.

"HERMIONE! OH HERMIONE!" Severus screamed as he exploded into her.

Both stayed there panting and shaking from their double releases. Slowly Severus pulled out of her. He hissed as she clenched her muscles trying to keep him buried within her wet folds. They then made their way on shaky leg towards the bedroom. There they curled up under the blankets and in each others arms.

"That was amazing my love." Severus whispered.

"Hmmm. Even I like the Deatheater once and a while. And I must say it has been a while since he's been around." Hermione whispered back.

"I agree. Now, let's get some sleep. I love you Hermione." Severus said.

"And I love you Severus." Hermione whispered.

Within minutes both were sound asleep.

T.B.C 


	14. Chapter 13 The Death of Old Grudges

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 13- The Death of Old Grudges and Start of a New Life  
  
The two weeks before the wedding past quickly for Hermione and Severus. Soon it was the night before the wedding. Hermione was in her rooms with Minerva, Ginny, Molly and Tonks.

"Are you nervous Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Yes and no. I'm nervous that Severus will back out at the last minute. But I know he won't. I'm so excited that finally he and I will become husband and wife." Hermione answered.

"Dear, Severus loves you so much. I never saw the man smile till you and he fell in love. After that he always had a smile on his face. The two of you belong together. I know you two will be very happy. Especially after Voldemort is dead and gone." Molly said with a smile.

"Mum's right. Mione, you and Severus are two halves of a whole. I couldn't picture the two of you without each other now. At first I thought it was weird but now, I see why." Ginny added.

"Thanks guys." Hermione said.

"So, is Severus excited about being a father?" Minerva asked.

"Actually, I think he's terrified. I know he's happy but he's afraid he won't be a good father." Hermione answered.

"What did you tell him?" Tonks asked.

"I told Severus he would make a great father. I just know he will." Hermione answered.

Down in the dungeons Severus was pacing his sitting room while Draco, Harry, Ron, Remus, Sirius, and Lucius sat around the room.

"Why would she want to be with me? I'm no where near good enough for her. She deserves better than me." Severus said.

"Snape, listen. Hermione loves you for you. She doesn't care about what you have done. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Sirius replied.

"Black is right Severus. Hermione chose you. You two belong together. Yes you infuriate each other but you also calm and strengthen each other. You two are a perfect balance of each other." Lucius added.

"Mr. Malfoy is right. I agree that when Mione told me and Harry I was shocked and a bit unnerved, but now I couldn't picture you and her without each other." Ron said.

"Thanks. That means a lot. Now there is something that I need to say to you Remus and you too Sirius." Severus said as he faced the last two Marauders.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"This is something that should have been done a long time ago. I have finally been able to put my past behind me. With the exception of Voldemort that is. I want for the three of us to start over. As friends. I know we have had a bad past and I think it's time to let go of old grudges. I have made my peace with James in a sense and I'd like to do the same with you two." Severus said.

Sirius looked over at Remus then he looked over at Severus. His face broke into a huge grin.

"Well Moony, do you think we could use a new member of the Marauders?" Sirius asked.

"I think we could use two Padfoot. What do you say Lucius?" Remus answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucius asked.

In a blink of an eye Sirius and Remus changed into the Animangus forms. Then it dawned on Severus what they meant. He smiled at Lucius and changed into his form. A pure black panther with a silver patch of fur on his forehead. Lucius nodded in understanding and changed as well. Lucius's form was a white and golden falcon.

Padfoot and Moony walked up to the other two and nodded their heads in acceptance. The four men then changed back into the human forms. Severus turned and saw Harry, Ron and Draco's jaws hanging open. The four men began laughing.

"Why didn't you two ever tell me you could do that?!" Draco cried.

"I guess we never thought of it son." Lucius said as he wiped away the tears from laughing so hard.

"You two aren't registered are you?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Severus answered.

"So, what are your names?" Harry asked.

"I'm Felaw and Lucius is Talon." Severus answered.

"Looks like the Marauders will be riding again huh?" Harry asked.

"Looks that way. I'm sure James would have been happy." Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Well, right after James and Lily went into hiding he told me that when he got the chance he wanted to make peace with you. He also wanted you to become a Marauder. He knew about your form and thought you would make a great addition. He never got the chance though." Sirius answered sadly.

The seven were silent. Finally Ron spoke up.

"Hey, it's getting late and you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." He said.

"I agree." Severus said.

The seven of them all headed for their rooms. Severus changed and climbed into his bed. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

*~~~~Severus's Dream~~~~*

_Severus was standing by the lake at Hogwarts watching the water lap up against the shore. The setting sun casting its golden glow over the water. He looked up as he heard something approaching him. Before him was a magnificent stag.  
__  
"Hello Prongs." __Severus greeted._

The stag changed into the form of James Potter. James walked up to Severus with a smile.  
_  
"Hello Felaw. I can't tell you how happy I am that you and Lucius are now Marauders. Sirius told you that I wanted to make peace with you. I'm glad that we have. Just know this. I may not be here in person, but I will always be with you, Hermione and your child in spirit. So will Lily. You have protected our son and have paid back the debt you owe me. I now relive you of that very debt my friend." __James said as he extended his hand to Severus._

Severus took his hand in his own.  
_  
"I will always watch over Harry for you my friend. As long as I live. He has accepted me as has his friends Ron and Ginny. I couldn't ask for a better friend than your son. He is a remarkable young man. You and Lily must be very, very proud of him." __Severus said.  
__  
"We are. I now consider you part of my family. A friend and a brother. Farewell. And one more thing Severus." __James said.  
__  
"Yes?" __Severus asked.  
__  
"Live your life to the fullest. This war will be over soon and you will be free. Enjoy your life with your wife and child. That is all I ask of you." James answered._

"I will I promise." _Severus answered._

James smiled, turned back into a stag and galloped away. Severus looked after him with a smile.

*~~~~End Severus's Dream~~~~*

Severus awoke the next morning with a huge smile on his face. He was getting married to the greatest witch in the world. Plus, he felt as if he had been given a fresh start in his life. His heart swelled. The only burden he had left to carry was Voldemort. But that threat would be over soon and then he would be free at last. He whistled as he climbed out of bed and got ready.

Hermione awoke to a feeling of peace that settled over her. She knew it had to do with Severus, but would ask him about it later. She began humming a tune as she got up to get dressed.

Soon everyone who was invited was gathered in the chapel at Hogwarts. Albus had charmed the castle so that the students wouldn't know what was going on. Severus stood at the alter with Lucius, Harry, Ron, Draco and Sirius.

A few minutes of waiting and a soft tune began to fill the room. Severus faced the doors where his bride would be entering. First entered Minerva, then Molly, then Ginny, then Tonks and finally Poppy. There was a slight pause and there she was on the arm of Remus.

Severus forgot to breathe for minute. Hermione was dressed in a pearly off white gown. Her brown hair was piled in soft curls on top of her head. She wore a head peace made of gardenias and lilies, the same as the bouquet she carried. The most beautiful thing about her was her face. She wore the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Slowly Remus walked Hermione down the isle to him. It seemed like an eternity but finally she was at his side, her hand in his. They smiled at each other and faced Albus.

"We are gathered here to witness this wonderful union of Hermione Jane Granger and Severus Alexander Snape as husband and wife." Albus began.

Neither Severus nor Hermione remembered much of the ceremony. Their attention was solely on each other.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride Severus." Albus said with a smile.

Severus gathered Hermione into his arms.

"I love you." he whispered.

"And I love you." she whispered back.

Severus captured her lips in a soul binding kiss. Suddenly the couple was surrounded by a golden light. Neither noticed but everyone else sure did and they all laughed, clapped and cried louder than ever. Finally the couple parted, but just barely. As they made their way to the reception hall attached to the chapel Harry pulled Albus aside.

"Sir, what just happened in there? I mean everyone seemed to know except me, Hermione and Severus." Harry asked.

"My boy, that is a secret that will reveal itself in due time. For now let's join the happy couple. Everything will be just fine for them." Albus said with a gentle smile.

Harry simply shrugged and followed the Headmaster into the hall. The reception was wonderful. Severus and Hermione were surrounded by the ones who mattered the most. Their friends, no their family. Three hours later Severus swept Hermione away and down to their chambers. Hermione giggled as Severus carried her over the threshold and straight for the bedroom. The door was kicked closed, warded, silenced and no one was disturbing the newly-weds till sometime the next afternoon.

T.B.C

*Author's Note*

Hey everyone! Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter.  
Tiffany

p.s. The name Felaw I got from another story off of . I believe the story is called NewAge, NewTricks, NewLives by Katzy. I simply borrowed the name because it was a cool name. I'm not stealing credit from Katzy at all. Please don't be mean about that. Thanks,

Tiff


	15. Chapter 14 Visions

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 14- Visions  
  
It was three days after the wedding. Hermione and Severus were the happiest they had ever been. Hermione was sitting in her Transfiguration class when her vision suddenly blurred before her. Everyone around her didn't notice, but Minerva did.

*Hermione's Vision*

_Hermione suddenly found herself in her and Severus's chambers. Their sitting room to be precise. There was Severus sitting at his desk grading papers. Suddenly a man in a Death Eater robe appeared.  
_  
_"Time to die Severus!" __the man hissed.  
__  
"I think not." __replied Severus._

Severus quickly turned the desk over and ran. The Death Eater was stunned for a moment but quickly followed Severus. Severus had just reached the door leading out of his class room when he felt a searing pain in his back and fell to the floor.  
_  
"See you in hell. BROTHER." __the man hissed and vanished.  
_  
*End Hermione's Vision*

Hermione gasped as she sat up straight. The rest of the class just stared at her in shock.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"N…no. I...I have to go. May I be excused?" Hermione stuttered.

Minerva nodded. Hermione gathered her things and ran from the room. Draco exchanged a worried glance with Minerva. They both knew that something was wrong but couldn't do anything at the moment. Hermione ran as fast as she could to Albus's office. She blurted the password and ran in without knocking. She found Albus talking with Lucius and Sirius.

"Hermione? What is it child?" Lucius asked as he rushed to her side.

"I…I saw…Severus. He was attacked in his office. He…he was grading papers…and a Deatheater appeared. He said it was time to die. Severus turned his desk over and ran. The man followed him. He was almost out of his classroom when the man stabbed him in the back. Severus fell to the floor and then everything went black." Hermione explained.

"Everything went black? You mean you had a vision?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I was in Transfiguration class when it happened." Hermione answered.

"It seems it has begun sooner than I figured. Lucius, you come with me and Hermione. Sirius, go fetch Poppy and Remus. We will need their help. Now, how clear was your vision Hermione?" Albus said.

"It was as if I was there in the room. I could hear, smell and feel everything that was going on in the room." Hermione replied.

"We must hurry. Let's go." Albus said.

Hermione and Lucius ran with Albus down to the dungeons while Sirius went to get Poppy and Remus. The trio quickly reached Severus and Hermione's chambers. The three pulled out their wands and quietly entered the rooms. The sight before them was awful.

Severus's large desk was on its side. Papers, books and quills scattered all over the room. Hermione gasped at the sight. They quietly made their way to the classroom. Hermione fearing what they would find there. They had no sooner entered the room when Hermione gasped and dropped her wand.

"Severus!" Hermione cried as she ran for her husband's unmoving body. "Severus, can you hear me? Please be alive. Please." Hermione whispered as she knelt beside him.

"Don't move him. We need to wait for Poppy Hermione." Albus instructed.

Lucius checked for a pulse. "He's alive Hermione. His pulse is good and he is breathing."

Just then Poppy, Remus and Sirius entered the classroom. Poppy was at his side in a flash working on the deep wound in his back. Lucius gathered Hermione into his arms and moved her over to Remus and Sirius.

"How did you know where he was?" Remus asked.

"We didn't. Hermione did. It seems that things are progressing sooner than we planned." Sirius answered.

"That's good isn't it?" Remus asked.

"What…what are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

"My dear that is something that Albus should explain to both you and Severus." Lucius answered.

Just then Poppy spoke up. "Severus is going to be fine. Now, let's get him to the infirmary so he can get some rest."

Remus and Sirius helped move Severus while Lucius and Albus helped Hermione. Luckily the students were still in class and the hospital wing was empty. Gently Severus was placed on a cot and Poppy left to get something that would revive him. Hermione sat in a chair and held his left hand. Poppy returned and gave Severus an awakening potion. A few seconds later Severus was blinking his eyes in confusion.

"W…where am I?" he asked.

"Sshh. You're in the hospital wing. Can you tell us what happened?" Lucius asked.

"I…I was grading papers when suddenly Goyle Sr. showed up. He told me it was time to die. I said I think not. I turned my desk over and ran. I had just made it to the door leading to the hall from my classroom when I felt a searing pain in my back and everything went black." Severus answered.

"Just like my vision." Hermione whispered.

"Vision? What vision Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Let me explain Severus. At your wedding, when I told you could kiss your bride something happened. Something that I have only seen a few times in my life, three to be exact. You and Hermione were surrounded by a golden light. When this happens it means the couple is soul mates. Now, the color is the most interesting.

"When soul mates marry there are five colors that will surround them. The lowest level is purple. The next one is yellow, the third is blue. The fourth is white and the fifth highest level is gold. That was the color that surrounded the two of you.

"Now, when that happens the two of you will receive special gifts. These gifts very with each couple. Hermione has received the gift of visions if you are in danger. What other gifts you two have received I don't know. We will just have to wait till they present themselves." Albus explained.

"Wow. This is too much." Severus whispered.

"So, you mean if Severus is ever in trouble or hurt I can see what happens and where he is?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Albus answered.

Severus and Hermione looked at each other. They both had the same expression on their faces. Shock. "When can I be released?" Severus asked.

"I want you to stay here at least until dinner and get some rest. Then you are free to go at dinner. Okay." Poppy replied.

"All right." Severus sighed.

"Hermione, do you have any other classes?" Albus asked.

"No sir. Transfiguration was my last on for today." Hermione said.

"Then you stay here with Severus. And Severus my boy." Albus said.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"Do actually try to get some rest while you're here." Albus answered.

The others laughed at the scowl on Severus's face. It was no secret that the man hated being in the hospital wing. Everyone left the husband and wife alone as they returned to their classes and what not.

"So, soul mates huh?" Severus said with a grin.

"Yeah. It's strange. When I had that vision in Minerva's class I was so afraid. And when we found you. I just hoped that you were still alive and that we weren't too late." Hermione said.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm safe. If it hadn't been for your vision I might not be here." Severus said as he cupped her face gently.

Hermione sat on the bed and Severus gathered his wife tightly into his arms. They laid on the bed and fell asleep. Twenty minutes later Poppy came in to check on him and smile at the two curled up in each other's arms. She smiled as she drew the curtains around the bed close and quietly exited the room.

T.B.C


	16. Chapter 15 Gifts Number Two and Three

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 15- Gift Number Two and Three  
  
A week had passed since Severus was attacked. They told their friends. Draco and Harry were upset the most by it.

"Damn them!" Harry cursed.

"Harry, calm down. Everything will be fine." Severus said.

"How do we know that? This time we were lucky, what if next time we aren't as lucky?" Draco asked.

"Draco, Albus has increased the wards surrounding the castle and both Severus and I have added more wards to our chambers." Hermione replied.

"How? Hermione adding your power with Severus's should have drained you? That's not healthy, especially with the baby and all." Ron questioned.

"It seems that's another gift of ours. We are able to combine our magical abilities without it draining either of us." Severus answered.

At the same moment Voldemort was furious. "You were supposed to kill him! How is it he's still alive?" Voldemort yelled at Goyle Sr.

"I…I don't know my lord. I wasn't seen and no one was anywhere near the dungeons. Albus Dumbledore was in his office and everyone else was in classes. No one should have found him until it was too late to safe him." Goyle answered.

"Lucius!" Voldemort cried.

"Yes my lord." Lucius said as he bowed.

"I want you to pay your old friend a visit. Find out what happened. Then I want you to report back to me. Also, I have heard rumors that your spell over him has been broken and he has his memories back. Do you know anything about this?" Voldemort asked evilly.

"Yes my lord. Severus told me Dumbledore removed the spell. When I showed up a few months back he almost killed me. I was able to convince him that it was for the best. He still doesn't trust me the way he used to." Lucius lied easily hoping Voldemort bought the lie.

"I see. Find out what happened! And before you leave…Curico!" Voldemort cried.

Lucius fell to the floor writhing in pain but did not cry out. Lucius wasn't about to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. After ten minutes Voldemort removed the spell. Before Lucius could catch his breath Goyle and Crabbe Sr. started beating him. Lucius never once cried out. Once Crabbe and Goyle were done Voldemort once more used the Cruciatus Curse once more.

"Never, keep information from me again. Is that clear?" Voldemort hissed.

"Y…yes…my…lord." Lucius gasped out.

"Leave!" Voldemort ordered.

Lucius somehow managed to get to his feet and apparated away. A few seconds later he appeared at the front gates leading up to Hogwarts. He swayed on his feet then crumpled to the ground. Inside Hermione and Severus sat on their couch reading. Above their heads a thunder clap was heard.

"Sounds like it's going to storm tonight." Severus said.

"Hmmm. Sounds like it." Hermione replied.

A few minutes later the steady sound of rain falling around the castle was heard. Severus climbed to his feet and walked to the only window in their rooms and looked out onto the grounds.

"You all right honey?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Lucius. He had a meeting tonight and was suppose to be back right after dinner. Dinner has been over for two hours now." Severus answered.

Hermione closed her book and walked to her husband's side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and looked out the window.

"I'm sure he's all right. If something was wrong he would have sent us word." Hermione said.

Severus sighed. His wife was right. Severus turned and sat at his desk and started grading his first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff papers. After fifteen minutes of grading he heard a voice inside his head.

*Severus. Hermione. Help me.*

Severus gasped and dropped his quill. "Severus? Severus are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I…I thought I heard a voice in my mind. It sounded like Lucius." Severus answered shakily.

"Try replying to the voice in your mind." Hermione said as she stood in front of his desk.

*Lucius? Is that you?* Severus asked.

*S…Severus? I…I need…help.* Lucius answered.

*Where are you?* Severus asked.

*The…front…gates. Hurry.* Lucius answered.

*I'm on my way.* Severus said. "It's Lucius. He's hurt. He's at the front gates. I have to go and help him."

"I'll got tell Poppy and have a bed waiting for you." Hermione said.

Severus and Hermione hurried from their chambers. As Severus reached the entrance way he ran into Remus and Sirius. "Severus, what's the matter?" Sirius asked.

"It's Lucius. He's at the gates and is hurt. I have to get him inside the castle." Severus answered.

"We'll help." Remus said.

The three wizards hurried out of the castle and out into the pouring rain. They found Lucius lying unconscious at the gates. "Lucius, can you hear me?" Severus asked as he knelt beside his best friend.

He got no response but Lucius's pulse was strong. "Severus, we have to get him to Poppy." Remus said.

Severus and Sirius gathered the wizard into their arms and carried him inside to Poppy. They reached the hospital wing to find Poppy ready and Albus, Minerva and Draco sitting with Hermione.

"Place him here." Poppy instructed.

Sirius and Severus gently placed Lucius on the cot and backed away so Poppy could work on him. Poppy worked quietly for an hour. She then turned and faced the group.

"Will he be all right?" Draco asked worriedly.

"He will be fine Draco. It was merely a bad dose of the Cruciatus Curse as well as a few beatings and the weather. He should be fine by tomorrow. Right now I will move him to a private room and all of you need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday and you can visit him then. All right." Poppy replied.

Everyone nodded. Poppy moved Lucius to a private room while everyone else adjourned to Albus's office. Once everyone was seated he spoke. "Severus, how did you know where Lucius was? Hermione didn't tell me that part."

"I was sitting at my desk. Hermione was reading. I had told her I was worried about Lucius. He was supposed to be here right after dinner was finished. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head call for me and Hermione asking for help. I told Hermione and she said to try and reply back. I did and it was Lucius. He told me where he was." Severus answered.

"I guess you have received yet another gift." Minerva said.

"I guess so." Severus said.

"Does it only work if your friends are in trouble or could it work any time?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I guess we should test it." Severus answered.

"Try it on me." Draco said.

Severus nodded. Draco cleared his mind and tried talking to his godfather. *Can you hear me?* Draco asked.

*Yes I can Draco.* Severus answered.

*Cool. I wonder though...* Draco said.

*Wonder what?* Severus asked.

*Hermione? Can you hear me?* Draco asked.

*What?! How can I hear you too?* Hermione answered in shock.

Draco smiled and turned to face Albus. "It seems they both have that gift sir. Just now I was able to talk to Hermione." Draco said with a smile.

"If I do, than how come I couldn't hear Lucius?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe because it has to be someone who is like family to you. Father and Severus are like brothers. Just like you, me, Ron, Harry and Ginny is like a sister. Right?" Draco answered.

"That would make sense. Could Hermione and I communicate with one another?" Severus asked.

"Why don't you two try it?" Sirius answered.

*My love, can your hear me?* Severus asked.

*Loud and clear.* came Hermione's excited voice. Both Hermione and Severus were grinning from ear to ear.

"This is extraordinary! Now you have 3 gifts. Hermione's visions, the ability to combine your powers and now this gift of telepathy. Wonderful!" Albus said, his blue twinkling like crazy.

"For the time being this should stay just between the 7 of us. We will tell Ron, Harry and Ginny when the time is right. Voldemort no doubt sent Lucius here to find out why I'm still alive. It was Voldemort and the rest of the Deatheaters that did this to Lucius tonight. We have to be careful." Severus said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all said goodnight and returned to their rooms. Severus and Hermione reached their rooms, extinguished the lights, stripped off their clothes and climbed into bed. Severus held Hermione close while his left hand rested on her swelling belly. The child within moved beneath his finger tips.

"I'm worried about Lucius. He can't keep doing this. I'm afraid the next time this happens they will kill him." Severus said.

"Sshh. Severus, everything will be fine. Lucius is doing this to protect Draco as well as us. He will be fine. Now that we have this new gift we will be able to help him out more." Hermione said softly.

"You're right. Let's get some sleep. I love you Hermione." Severus whispered.

"I love you too Severus." Hermione whispered as she snuggled closer to him.

Within minutes Hermione was asleep. Severus stayed awake a bit longer just holding her and running his fingers over her hair. Soon her even breathing lulled him to sleep as well. 

T.B.C

Author's note: Anything marked with a * is the telepathy. Just so it doesn't get too confusing for you readers out there.

Thanks,  
Tiffany


	17. Chapter 16 The Final Battle is at Hand

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 16- The Final Battle is at Hand  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room working on his Divination homework with Ron while Ginny was working on her Arithmacy homework. They were the only ones still awake. As Harry was in the middle of writing his last paragraph pain surged through his scar. He clutched his head, gasped in pain and the world around him began to swirl.

_*Harry's vision*_

"My loyal Death Eaters, it is time for us to make our final stand and kill Harry Potter. Once Lucius returns we will attack. We will attack Hogwarts in one month. The old fool Dumbledore will not expect it." _Voldemort said.  
__  
"My lord, how will we be able to get into Hogwarts?" __Bellatrix LeStrange asked.  
__  
"Ahh, our dear Goyle Sr. has found a way to open the wards surrounding Hogwarts. That was how he was able to get in undetected by Dumbledore. It will take him a month to be able to hold them open longer for us to enter the school." __Voldemort answered.  
__  
"What if Lucius does not return? I have told you that I doubt his true loyalties. What if he switches sides and stays to fight against us?" __McNair asked.  
__  
"Then he will die like the others who stand in our way. Now, let us celebrate and prepare for the final battle." __Voldemort replied._

_*End Harry's Vision*_

"Harry? Harry are you all right?" Ginny asked as she and Ron knelt beside him.

"We have to get to Dumbledore. Now." Harry gasped out as he staggered to his feet.

Ron and Ginny helped Harry to his feet and the three made their way to Albus's office. Along the way they ran into Professor Flintwick. "What are you three doing out after hours? Is there something wrong Potter?" Filius asked as he saw what kind of shape Harry was in.

"Professor, we have to see Dumbledore. It's important." Ginny answered.

"Of course. I'll take you." Filius said.

The four hurried to the Headmaster's office. Within minutes they were standing outside his office door. Filius knocked n the door.

"Enter!" Albus called out.

The four walked inside. Ron and Ginny led Harry to a chair and sat him down while Filius remained standing. "What is the matter Harry?" Albus asked.

"It's Voldemort sir. He's planning on attacking Hogwarts in a month. Once Lucius returns. He said that Goyle Sr. has found a way to open the wards. That's how he attacked Severus." Harry answered.

"Filius please go and wake the staff and bring them here. Along with Hermione. If they ask just tell them I will explain once everyone is here." Albus ordered.

Filius quickly left the room. Albus quickly wrote a note, attached it to Fawkes and Fawkes vanished. He then turned to face Ron, Ginny and Harry. "Harry did you have a vision?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir. I was doing my homework when pain surged through me. Then everything faded and I saw the meeting. What are we going to do?" Harry answered.

"I have just sent Fawkes to alert the Order. Once the other teachers are here and I receive a letter back from the Order we will make a plan. In the mean time, you three return to Gryffindor Tower. I will inform you in the morning what is to be done. Okay." Albus said.

The three nodded and reluctantly left the office. Ten minutes later all the staff and Hermione were gathered around the office. Albus explained about Harry's vision.

"What are we to do then?" Professor Sinstra asked.

"I am waiting for a reply from the Order. From that we can help plan a better attack." Albus answered.

*Severus, what do we do?* Hermione asked.

*I don't know. All we can do now is wait for the Order and Lucius to wake up.* Severus answered.

Suddenly Fawkes returned with a letter clutched in his beak. Albus took the letter and read it. After he finished he faced the staff. "The Order says they are ready. Surprisingly a few giants have shown up wishing to help us. Also, some of our friends in other countries have already said they will be there if we need them. If that is the case we shall be on even terms with Voldemort and his army." Albus said.

"Is Potter ready? To take on Voldemort I mean?" Professor Sprout asked.

"He is." a voice from the doorway answered.

Everyone turned and saw Lucius leaning against the door frame. Severus, Remus and Sirius rushed to his side and helped into the chair next to Hermione.

"You should be resting Lucius." Hermione said.

"I couldn't rest…not now. Potter is ready. He is stronger…than Voldemort. Voldemort has been growing steadily weaker month after month. This has been happening ever…since he returned…to human form." Lucius hissed.

"Should we have Harry alert the members of the D.A?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Hermione, have Harry call a meeting for the D.A. Have them meet the day after tomorrow. I will be there to explain what is happening. For now, everyone return to bed and get some rest. I fear this next month will be long and tiresome." Albus said.

"Lucius, why don't you stay in my chambers tonight? I'm sure Draco would love to spend some time with you. Especially now that the final battle is at hand." Hermione suggested.

"Thank you Hermione." Lucius said.

Severus, Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Albus escorted Lucius to the Head Boy and Girl's chambers. There they found Draco awake working on his Transfiguration essay. "Father! What are you doing up?" Draco cried as he rushed to help his father inside.

"That will be explained the day after tomorrow in a D.A meeting. For now help your father into Hermione's room. He still needs his rest. If he is in too much pain floo Poppy." Albus said.

Draco nodded. Once Lucius was settled in everyone else returned to their rooms for the rest of the night. On the way back to the dungeons Hermione and Severus stopped in and found Harry, Ron and Ginny still awake.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"We are preparing for the final battle. Harry, Albus wants you to have the D.A meet the day after tomorrow. He will be there to explain what is going on. Can you do that?" Severus answered.

"It will be done. At the same time as usual?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Albus said nothing about changing the time of the meeting. For now, you three get some sleep." Hermione answered.

"We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Ron said.

Hermione and Severus went back to their chambers and tried to go back to sleep. Both were worried about the upcoming battle. Both praying for this nightmare to end.

T.B.C

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I had to have something leading up to the preparation of the final battle. The other chapters will be longer. I promise.

Thanks Tiffany


	18. Chapter 17 A Potions Disaster

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 17- A Potions Disaster  
  
December quickly passed and the Christmas holidays were soon upon them. Hermione was now in her 7th month of her pregnancy and Severus was getting more and more worried for her and their daughter.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Draco asked as Hermione, him, Harry, Ron  
and Ginny sat down for breakfast on the last day before the Christmas holidays.

"I'm feeling all right. A bit tired and I've been feeling those Braxton Hicks contractions, but other than that I'm doing fine." Hermione answered.

"Braxton Hicks?" Ron asked as he ate his toast.

"They are practice contractions. It how a woman's body gets read for the real thing." Hermione answered.

Up at the staff table Severus was talking to Sirius and Remus. "How's Lucius?" Remus asked.

"He's doing good. He's scared about the upcoming battle. And so am I." Severus answered.

"What about Hermione? You know she's going to want to be right there at Harry's side when the time comes." Remus questioned.

"I know. I've already talked to her about it. When the battle starts she is staying in our rooms. She agreed simply because of how far along she is. She doesn't want to take the chance that something will happen to Piper." Severus replied as he ate his porridge.

"Piper?" Remus and Sirius asked.

"That's what we're naming our daughter. Piper Elaine Snape." Severus said with a huge smile.

"I think parenthood is going to agree quite well with you." Sirius said as he patted Severus's shoulder.

Later that day Hermione was sitting in potions class with Draco, Harry and Ron. They were making the Truth serum. As Hermione left to get her ingredients for the next step of the potion, Goyle Jr. got an evil idea. When no one was looking he dropped a bit of asphodel into Hermione's bubbling cauldron.

She returned and started on the next step. After adding the ingredient she let the potion simmer. It was then she notice something was wrong. Her potion began to bubble violently. Hermione started to back away and everyone looked on in shock and surprise.

"Oh shit!" Hermione cried.

Severus looked up just as the potion exploded. Severus watched as a white shield surrounded himself, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry and the rest of the class. When the smoke cleared he found everyone in the class was unharmed. He rushed to his wife and got there just as she collapsed into Harry's arms.

"Who did this! Who sabotaged Miss Grangers potion!" Severus demanded.

"It would seem that she messed it up herself sir." Pansy Parkinson answered.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger is probably the only one here beside Mr. Malfoy that doesn't make mistakes! Someone sabotaged this potion and I want to know who! Now!" Severus screamed.

The room remained silent. Severus was furious. Someone had tried to hurt if not kill his wife and daughter. He used his Legilimency skill to read his students minds. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Goyle Jr. Severus walked up to the boy and stared evilly at him.

"Mr. Potter, you, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley get Miss Granger to Madame Pomfery. Class dismissed, except you Mr. Goyle." Severus said evilly.

Harry gathered Hermione in his arms as he, Ron and Draco left, followed closely by the rest of the class. Severus grabbed Goyle by the arm and dragged him toward the fireplace. A few seconds later they stepped out in Albus's office.

"Professor Snape? What is the matter?" Albus asked.

"Mr. Goyle here, sabotaged Miss Granger's potion. It exploded. Somehow no was hurt. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Weasley are taking her to the hospital wing as we speak. After the smoke cleared she passed out. Since no one would confess I used Legilimency to find the answers." Severus answered, trying his best to control the hate and anger that was coursing through him at the moment.

"Is this true Mr. Goyle?" Albus asked, with narrowed eyes.

Goyle was scared at the look the Headmaster was giving him and found himself nodding out of fear of the older Wizard. "I see. Severus call for an Auror from the Ministry. You, Mr. Goyle, will be handed over for an attempt to murder a fellow student." Albus said.

Ten minutes later Goyle was taken away and Severus turned and ran from the office. Albus followed quickly behind him. Severus burst into the infirmary to find Hermione laying on a cot surrounded by Draco, Ron, Harry, Poppy and Lucius.

"Is she all right? Is Piper all right?" Severus demanded as he knelt beside his wife.

"They are both fine Severus. It seems that the shield that protected your class was caused by your daughter. Young Piper will be a very powerful witch indeed." Poppy answered.

"Who did this?" Lucius asked.

"Goyle did. He has been taken to the Ministry for attempted murder on a fellow student." Albus answered.

"I bet he was acting on his father and Voldemort's orders. Voldemort knows that Hermione is pregnant. Like everyone else he believes the child is Draco's." Lucius said.

"How do you know this?" Severus asked as he looked at his friend.

"Before he killed Narcissa, he pulled me aside and asked if it was true. I said yes, that Draco was the father. For some reason he seemed happy about it." Lucius answered.

"Why would he be happy? I mean the bastard wants me dead." Draco asked.

"Because, he believes that if you and Hermione have a child, that child would be very powerful. Had he known the child was actually mine, I don't even want to think about what he would do." Severus answered as he held his wife's hand.

"Voldemort would probably have tried to take Hermione. Today, was only a small taste of the powers you and Hermione's child will possess. For now, I want everyone to return to their rooms." Albus said.

Everyone left except Severus and Lucius. Poppy came by to check Hermione and the baby. Everything was fine. She then left and returned with a sleeping potion. Hermione downed the potion and fell asleep. Severus and Lucius kept a vigil over the slumbering Hermione, both glad she and the baby were safe.

T.B.C


	19. Chapter 18 Christmas at Hogwarts

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 18- Christmas at Hogwarts  
  
Hogwarts was a winter wonderland when it came time for the students to leave for Christmas. The only students that were staying behind were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny. The D.A members all promised to keep their guard up and the members that were of age promised to practice, while the younger ones promised to practice the physical fighting that Severus had taught them. Hermione woke up on Christmas Eve and looked over at her sleeping husband. He looked so child like when he slept.

_'I love him so much. I'm worried about the fight that is fast approaching. I won't be at his side to help him. At least Lucius will be there, as well as our friends, the staff and the D.A. I can't lose him. I pray everything will work out.' _Hermione thought as she climbed out of bed to take a hot bath.

Since she was near the end of her pregnancy, her back had begun hurting more and more. She found herself taking a hot bath every chance she got just to ease her back pains. She relaxed as the hot water eased her aching muscles.

Severus awoke to find himself alone in bed. He sat up rubbing his eyes when he heard the water sloshing in the tub. He felt bad for Hermione. There were many times that they would have dinner in their chambers because she was too sore to walk up to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Morning Severus." Hermione said as she exited the bathroom, dressed for the day.

"Morning love. How did you sleep?" Severus asked as he hugged and kissed her.

"I slept all right. It's getting harder and harder for me to get comfortable. I think you bed is just way to soft for me." she answered with a smile.

Severus chuckled as he entered the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione went into the sitting room. Ten minutes later Severus walked out wearing black slacks, an emerald green sweater, black boots and his hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Let's go get some breakfast." he said as he guided his wife toward the Great Hall.

"Morning you two." Harry greeted as they sat down across from him.

"Morning. Pass the coffee would you Ron." Severus greeted.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid has challenged me, Harry, Ron and Ginny to a snowball fight after breakfast. Want to come watch?" Draco answered.

"You think I would miss out on watching Hagrid beat you guys in a snowball fight? Of course I'll be there. Severus? Lucius? What about you two?" she asked.

"I think I'll join in against Hagrid. Severus?" Lucius said with a grin.

"I think I'll join too. It's been far too long since I've enjoyed a snowball fight." Severus replied with a devilish smile.

"All right!" Draco cried.

"We might actually stand a chance now!" Ginny said with a smile.

Harry and Ron, who had their mouths full nodded with excitement. After breakfast the group headed for Hagrid's where he stood waiting.

"Ready to be beaten?" Hagrid asked.

"Severus and I will be joining. Just to make things even." Lucius said.

"Fine. The more the merrier. How you feeling Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm ready to have this baby all ready, but other than that I'm fine." Hermione answered with a smile as she rubbed her belly.

Hermione sat on the porch, while casting a heating charm around herself and watched as everyone got ready. She yelled go and the snowball war began. Hermione laughed as her friends and husband got hit time after time by Hagrid's snowballs. True with Lucius and Severus they were holding their own, but Hagrid was still winning. After an hour the war came to an end. Hagrid won. Hermione laughed as Severus approached her brushing snow out of his hair. He sat down with a sigh beside her.

"Have fun?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time if ever, I enjoyed playing in the snow." he answered as he kissed her.

"Good. Because you'll be out playing a lot more once Piper's old enough." she said.

The group soon headed back in to warm up and eat lunch. After lunch Severus, Hermione and Lucius headed to the dungeons for tea, while Draco, Harry, Ginny and Ron went for a rematch against Hagrid.

"Are you two ready to be parents?" Lucius asked.

"I can't wait." Hermione answered.

"I'm scared, but excited." Severus replied.

"Everything will be fine Severus. You'll see." Lucius said as he patted his old friend's shoulder.

That night Severus and Hermione passed out right after dinner. Before they knew it, they heard pounding on their chamber door.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Draco cried as he, Harry and Ron knocked on the door.

"Remind me to put your godson in a full body bind." Hermione grumbled as she got up.

"Gladly." Severus mumbled.

"You are so dead after I have Piper Malfoy." Hermione teased as she opened the door.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Make me baby sit?" Draco asked.

"No. You'll have diaper duty." Severus answered.

Everyone laughed at the disgusted look on Draco's face. They sat around the sitting room and exchanged gifts. Ginny got Severus a set a potion vials and Hermione was given a new set of quills. Harry got them a certificate for dinner for two at the best restaurant in London. After he promised to watch Piper for them. Ron gave them each a gift certificate for their favorite shops in Diagon Alley. Draco gave Severus a silver necklace with a Slytherin Crest charm and he gave Hermione a silver charm bracelet.

Hermione gave Harry, Ron, and Draco each a book on the latest Quidditch moves. She gave Ginny a traveling cloak with the Gryffindor crest on the front. For Severus she got him a silver picture frame that had a picture of them on their wedding day. She also had _'I will love you with all of my heart. Love always your faithful wife, Hermione.' _inscripted on the bottom of the frame._  
_  
Severus got Draco a necklace as well with a double sided charm. One side was the Malfoy family crest and the other was the Black family crest in memory of his mother. For Harry and Ron he gave them certificates to the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. For Ginny she received a necklace with a pendent of her birth stone and matching bracelet. For his wife he gave her a beautiful necklace with a moonstone pendent, matching earrings and bracelet. After the gifts they headed upstairs for breakfast.

The holidays passed quickly. All too soon the students returned and they realized that soon the war between the Light and the Dark would come to an end.

T.B.C


	20. Chapter 19 Battle and a Baby

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Chapter 19- Battle and a Baby  
  
All too soon the holidays were over. The students returned and the second day back the D.A met to plan out their strategies and practice. Hermione helped Lucius and Albus go over the plans. After two hours Harry called everyone to the center of the room.

"You have all done well. You are as ready as you are going to get. Just remember. Do not hesitate. The final battle will begin sometime this month. I'm very proud of the progress you all have made. Now, I want everyone to return to their rooms and rest" Albus said.

One by one the group headed back to their houses. Hermione, Severus, Lucius and Albus stayed behind. "Are you sure they are ready Albus? After all, they are still children." Severus asked.

"My dear boy. Children have fought war and built nations. We should not think any less of them just because they are young. They are ready." Albus answered.

"I say we turn in for the night. The D.A. should meet again on Friday. Knowing Voldemort, he won't wait much longer." Lucius said.

"I agree. Well, let's go to bed." Hermione said as she wrapped her arm around Severus's waist.

Hermione and Severus walked to their chambers in silence. Once safely inside they sat on the couch and held each other tight. Severus slowly rubbed his hand around his wife's swelling belly.

"Soon my dear. Soon this will be over and we can raise our daughter in peace." Severus whispered.

"I know. I can't wait until...ohhh." Hermione gasped as she held her stomach.

"Hermia? Are you all right?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Yes. Just a Braxton hicks contraction." she answered.

"Are you sure? You've been having them a lot lately." he replied.

"I'm fine. I promise. Now, let's get some sleep. After all, we have classes in the morning." Hermione said.

The first two weeks passed without incident. On the second Saturday of January the third years and above went out to enjoy their Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione declined to go, choosing to stay with Severus and Lucius.

"I'm worried about Hermione." Draco said as they left Honeydukes.

"Me too. She's been feeling more and more of those contractions." Ginny added.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means she's getting close to having the baby." Ginny answered.

"But she's not due until the end of next month." Harry said.

The four friends made their way through the snowy town. They had lunch in the Three Broomsticks, then decided to head back. As they were halfway back, Harry gasped, clutched his head then fell to his knees.

_*Harry's Vision*_

"My followers! In one week we will attack Hogwarts. That muggle loving fool will be unprepared and Hogwarts will fall to me!" _Voldemort cried to the group before him._

His minions cheered. His army was vast. There were Death Eaters, trolls, giants, Dementors and even goblins. Their number was easily around 500.  
_  
"What of Lucius my Lord?" __Crabbe Sr. asked.  
__  
"He has betrayed us. He dies with those who defy us. We have no room for traitors in our world." __Voldemort replied.  
__  
"What time should we be ready to depart?" __Bellatrix asked.  
__  
"We will attack at dawn! In one week! We fight and take what is ours and destroy all mudbloods and muggles! In one week we fight!" __he continued._

The army cheered once more. They then began preparing for the final fight.  
_  
*End Harry's Vision*  
_  
"Harry? Harry?" Draco called.

"One week." Harry gasped.

"What?" Ginny and Ron asked.

"Voldemort is attacking in one week. We have to get to Dumbledore." Harry answered.

The four ran toward the castle. They quickly made their way through the castle and up to Dumbledore's office. Harry yelled the password, they ran up the stairs and barged into the office. Minerva, Lucius, Sirius, Remus and Albus looked up in surprise.

"What is the matter?" Albus asked.

"Voldemort. Attack. Dawn. One week." Harry gasped.

"Then it has begun. Minerva. You and Remus gather the teachers for a staff meeting. Lucius. You and Sirius gather the Order. Tell them to prepare for war and call our allies. Move." Albus ordered. Minerva and Remus rushed out of the office while Lucius and Sirius flooed to the Order headquarters.

"What about us sir?" Ron asked.

"Harry, call the D.A members back. Set the meeting for 3 hours from now. I will address them. For now, you four go and rest before the meeting." Albus answered.

They nodded and left. Five minutes later the staff were all either sitting or standing around the office. The only one missing was Hermione. Severus stood next to Remus near the window waiting for Sirius and Lucius to return.

"The Order is ready." Lucius announced as he and Sirius exited the fireplace.

"Good. Harry has had yet another vision. Voldemort moves to attack at dawn in one week. The order is preparing and calling our allies. What I need from you is this. I want each Head of House to set up a port keys. The 1st and 2nd years will be sent to a safe location. The older students will then meet in the Great Hall one hour before dawn." Albus explained.

"How many per port key?" Filius asked.

"Six at a time. Each Head of House will oversee the departures. I'm meeting with the D.A in two and half hours. Now, go and prepare for battle." Albus answered.

Everyone left but Severus and Lucius. "Where's Hermione?" Albus asked.

"She wasn't feeling well. She will remain in our chambers during the fighting. I was hoping you could ask Poppy to stay with her." Severus answered.

"I will do so. Now, of the students in Slytherin, how many are on our side?" Albus asked.

"About 1/3. The rest have either all ready taken the mark or will." Severus answered sadly.

"I see. You two will accompany me to address the D.A. For now rest. We have much to do and very little time." Albus said.

The D.A gathered in the Room of Requirement twenty minutes early. Everyone knew there was only one reason why they were called. The final battle was near. The group waited impatiently for Albus. After twenty minutes Albus, Severus, Lucius and Hermione entered. Hermione sat in between Draco and Harry.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I gather you all know why this meeting was called?" Albus greeted.

"Voldemort is attacking soon. Isn't he?" Seamus asked.

"Yes. He is going to attack at dawn one week from now. The Head of each House is setting up port keys for the 1st and 2nd years. The rest of the students will meet in the Great Hall one hour before dawn." Albus answered.

"What about us?" a 4th year from Ravenclaw asked.

"I want all of you in the Great Hall two hours before dawn. The Order will be there waiting as well as the Aurors." Albus answered.

"Remember your training. As long as you stay calm and keep your heads, you will do fine." Severus said.

"And remember, a Death Eater's weakness is his confidence. They are sure they will win. Use that against them. Make them fear you." Lucius added.

"How?" Lavender asked.

"By showing them that they can be defeated and that they are weak, while you are strong." Severus answered.

"Now, let us retire for dinner. I want us to meet tomorrow, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday night. Friday night you will have to rest. Now, let's go to dinner." Albus instructed.

Dinner was kind of quiet. The staff and D.A members were quiet while the rest of the school was chatting about their day. Hermione stared at her husband. Her fear slowly creeping over her. She then faced her friends. Their faces mirroring hers. They were all scared. The week passed quickly. Soon it was the night before the battle. Hermione sat curled in her husband's arms.

"I'm scared Severus. I fear you will die." she whispered.

"I'm scared as well. I wish I could tell you everything will be fine, but I can't. We don't know what the outcome will be tomorrow. Come, let get some sleep." he whispered back.

Severus swept her into his arms and carried her to bed. They quickly fell asleep. All too soon though they were awakened by Poppy knocking on their door.

"It's time Severus." Poppy said solemnly.

"Please Severus. Don't go. Please." Hermione begged as she threw herself into his arms, tears running down her face.

"Oh Hermione, my love. I don't want to, but I must go. Remember, no matter what happens, I love you and Piper. I love you Hermione." Severus whispered as he too began crying.

He pulled away and kissed her. The kiss was passionate and loving, both pouring their emotions into the kiss. He then quickly pulled away and left the room. Hermione collapsed onto the couch crying. Poppy rushed to her and hugged her as the young witch cried. Lucius and Draco met Severus outside his classroom.

"You all right?" Lucius asked as he saw the tears.

"I'm scared. Scared that I will never see my wife and raise my daughter." Severus answered.

"You will. We promise." Draco said.

The three hugged each other tightly and headed for the Great Hall. They entered and found The Order of the Phoenix, their allies, Aurors and staff ready and waiting. Time seemed to creep by. Soon it was time to send the younger students away and gather the older ones.

"Is everything ready?" Albus asked as the Heads of house returned with those older student who chose to stay and fight.

"Yes." Severus answered as he re-entered the hall alone.

"Where are the students of Slytherin?" Minerva asked.

"There are none. That 1/3 that are on our side are 1st and 2nd years I'm afraid. The rest are either fighting or were taken by their parents." Severus said sadly.

Lucius placed his hand on his friends shoulder. Down in the dungeons Poppy sat beside Hermione as she drank a cup of hot tea to calm her nerves. Suddenly Hermione gasped, dropping the cup and saucer in the process.

"Hermione! What is it?" Poppy asked.

"My...water just broke." Hermione answered. Before Poppy could help her to her feet the first contraction hit. "AAHH!" Hermione screamed in pain.

*SEVERUS!* Hermione screamed mentally.

Up in the Great Hall Severus was pacing when he suddenly froze. Draco hurried to him. "What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's Hermione. Something's..." Severus started.

Just then Winky appeared. She hurried to Severus and Draco. "Mistress Poppy sent Winky to tell you that Miss Hermione is in labor sir." Winky said.

"No. It can't be." Severus whispered.

"Thank you Winky. Tell Poppy that Severus will be right there." Albus said.

Winky nodded and disappeared. Severus looked at Draco then Albus. Draco spoke up loudly. "Professor, please. I have to stay here, would you please go and help Hermione? I know she would rather it be I but she will understand." Draco said, acting as if he were the anxious father-to-be.

"Of course. I will go and pass the message on." Severus said.

Severus turned and walked quickly from the hall. Once outside he ran to their chambers. He quickly removed the wards and entered his classroom. He then reset the wards and rushed to his wife.

"Just breath Hermione. Everything is going to be okay." Poppy whispered as she wiped Hermione's forehead with a cool damp cloth.

"Severus." Hermione moaned as the contraction faded.

"I'm right here love." Severus said as he entered the room and rushed to her side.

Poppy closed and warded the door. The night before Albus added extra wards that would set themselves at dawn when the fighting began. Poppy walked over to the couple.

"Severus, she's dilated to 3 almost 4 now." Poppy said.

"What? That fast?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. It would appear that what she thought were Braxton hicks were the real thing." Poppy answered.

"This can't be! It's too...AAAAHHHH!" Hermione screamed.

"Breath honey. It's all right I'm right here." Severus whispered as he held her hand.

"This isn't suppose to happen. It's too soon." She cried as the contraction ended.

Back in the Great Hall everyone was preparing to fight. The large group made their way out of the castle and onto the grounds just as the sun began rising in the east. They didn't wait long. Suddenly Voldemort and his forces were there ready for war.

"Well, well. It seems you were prepared. No matter. You will lose." Voldemort said as he faced Albus, Harry and Draco.

"No Tom. It is you who will lose." Albus said calmly.

"It's time to finish this! ATTACK!" Voldemort yelled.

So the battle began. The side of the light rushed at the dark. Everywhere spells were being cast. Everyone taking on the trolls, Giants and Dementors first. Harry, Draco and Albus began making their way through the chaos toward Voldemort. Lucius was leading the D.A. The Deatheaters came in waves it seemed but they were no match for the D.A. They shot spell after spell. All around them Deatheaters fell. Lucius looked over and saw that Draco, Albus and Harry had reached Voldemort. He rushed to them.

"Albus, go and help the D.A. I'll stay and help these two." Lucius said.

Albus nodded and ran off. Lucius stood beside his son and Harry and together they faced Voldemort.

"Traitor. It seems fitting that you, your son and Harry Potter are fated to die together." Voldemort hissed.

"Wrong. The only one that's going to die is you." Harry said evilly.

Back in the dungeons Hermione was crying and screaming in pain. Her contractions were now a minute apart. "I can't...do this! Severus! I...can't!" she cried.

"Sshh. Yes you can. Be brave. Be strong." he whispered.

All around them they could hear the sounds of the battle being fought. The screams of those that were dying. Severus looked at Poppy. Both the Medi-witch and the Potions Master were hoping for the best.

"Okay Hermione, I'm going to need you to get ready. Any time you feel the need to push, go ahead and push." Poppy instructed.

Back at the battle Harry, Draco and Lucius raised their wands and pointed them at Voldemort. "You can't beat me. Only one of us is to live Potter." Voldemort laughed.

"True. But the Prophecy didn't say I had to kill you alone. Now did it?" Harry said with a sly smile.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry, Draco and Lucius cried as they all they touched the tips of their wands together.

Before Voldemort could blink, the spell flew at him and slammed into him. He then exploded. No scream, no robes, no wand, nothing but a pile of ash. Voldemort was gone once and for all. The three smiled at each other then ran to help their friends. Draco and Lucius turned and found themselves face to face with the murderers of Narcissa. Back in the dungeons Poppy was ready for the birth of Severus and Hermione's child.

"When I count to three, I want to hold your breath, hold it for ten then push. Okay?" Poppy instructed. Hermione nodded wearily. "One, two, three. Push." Poppy said.

Hermione screamed as she began to push. After ten she collapsed against her husband. "You're doing fine honey. You're almost done." Severus whispered.

"I can't. It hurts. I can't." Hermione sobbed.

"Yes you can. Now, one, two, three. Push." Poppy said.

"Well, Bellatrix and Avery." Lucius snarled.

"Lucius. Draco. Our friends. So good to see you." Bellatrix said, the fear evident in her voice.

"You murdered my mother!" Draco screamed.

"He made us. We didn't want to." Avery pleaded.

"Then it's time for you to die along with him." Lucius snarled.

Lucius and Draco aimed their wands and yelled the killing curse. The jet of green light hit Avery and Bellatrix square in the chest. Both fell to the ground dead. Father and son embraced one another. Narcissa had been avenged.

After two hours of fighting, the war was over. The only people left standing were those with the light. The only ones hurt was a 4th year from Hufflepuff and a 6th year from Gryffindor. The Light had triumphed and once again the Wizarding world was free.

"We did it! We won!" Ron yelled.

Everyone began laughing, cheering, crying or all three. Meanwhile Hermione was at the end of her labor. "That's it. I have the head. One more big push Hermione. Push!" Poppy cried.

"AAAAHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she gave one more huge push.

A few seconds later the sounds of their daughter crying filled the room. Hermione sighed in relief as she sagged against Severus. Poppy, waved her wand over the baby. Instantly she was clean, dressed in a diaper, a baby gown and wrapped in a lilac colored baby blanket.

"Here's your daughter. She's in perfect health. Congratulations. Both of you." Poppy said tearfully as she handed Piper to Hermione.

"Oh. She's perfect. She beautiful." Hermione cried as she held her daughter and Poppy waved her wand to clean her, removed the placenta and heal her.

"Yes she is. We have a daughter. Hello Piper Elaine Snape." Severus said as he kissed Hermione then Piper.

T.B.C


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimers: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Summary: **This is in response to redsugg's Snape challenge. Severus and Hermione have been in love for two years. Suddenly their lives are thrown for a loop. Will they make through together? Read and find out.

**Fighting For True Love**

Epilogue  
  
"So what happened next mommy?" ten-year-old Piper asked eagerly.

"Just be patient little one. Let see, oh yes. Just after I had you Uncle Albus came and told us the great news. Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco and Uncle Lucius had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort once and for all." Hermione answered.

"And that's it? No huge celebration? What did everyone do now that he was gone? That couldn't be it." Piper began.

"There was a celebration. One week later. That was also the night your father and I revealed that we were married and that you were his child and not Draco's, like everyone was made to believe." Hermione said.

"How did everyone react?" Piper asked.

"Well, everyone was shocked. The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were fine with it. They thought your father and I were a perfect match. The Slytherins weren't happy. Well, those that were still alive anyway. And the Gryffindors. Oh, they all believed that your father had cast some spell over me, or that he had used an unforgivable on me.

"But, by the time graduation came along, everyone was used to the idea. As for what everyone did, let's see. Uncle Ron went off to play Quidditch for England, while starting college. Your Uncle Harry went off to the university and two years later he married Ginny.

"Uncle Draco became your father's apprentice. He's now the Potions Master at Hogwarts, married Susan Bones, and they had your best friend Narcissa and her two brothers. I went to the university and studied Arithmacy and Transfiguration." Hermione answered.

"And Uncle Lucius is now head of Slytherin and the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Uncle Sirius and Remus run an Apocrathy shop in Diagon Alley. Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva retired. And daddy is now the Headmaster and you're the Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and the Transfiguration professor." Piper said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's right little one." Hermione chuckled.

"All right Piper. Time for bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Severus said as he entered his daughter's bedroom.

"Aw. Do I have too?" Piper pouted.

"Yes. Now, lay down and go to sleep. Good night." Severus answered as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Night mom, night dad." Piper said.

"Good night little one." Hermione said as she turned out the lights.

Severus and Hermione headed to the room across the hall where Piper's twin sister and brother, Paige and Christopher, were sound asleep. They then made their way downstairs to their sitting room and sat on the couch.

"She loves the story of how we got together and defeated Voldemort doesn't she?" Severus asked as he pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"Yep. She thinks it's sweet and romantic." Hermione answered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Severus, gently brushed her hair away from her neck and began to gently kiss her. Hermione sighed and tilted her head back, granting him further access to her neck. Hermione twisted in his arms, so that she was now straddling his waist. Severus quickly captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hermione threaded her fingers through his raven hair. Slowly she began to drag her hands down his body. As she moved them down his chest she undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed the garment off his shoulders tossing it behind her.

"I believe my dearest wife has evil intentions towards me this night." Severus whispered.

"You believe right. I plan on devouring every inch of you. My darling husband." Hermione whispered back as she captured his lips with hers.

Severus groaned as his wife became aggressive. She quickly yanked her shirt up and off. It joined his somewhere behind her. She waved her hand to take care of their pants and underwear. The two were blissfully nude. Hermione began to gyrate her hips. Bringing her wet center in contact with his rapidly hardening manhood.

"Oh Hermione." Severus moaned as she moved her lips down his neck and across his shoulders.

"Mmmm. Just sit back and enjoy." She whispered seductively.

Severus watched as she slowly began to kiss, lick, and nip her way down his body. She paid extra close attention to his nipples. Licking and nipping at them both. Causing her husband to hiss in pleasure the further she went. The whole time she was staring into his midnight black eyes. She smiled wickedly as she gave the head of his penis a whisper of a kiss.

"Hermione." He whispered.

Slowly she enveloped the head in her mouth. Inch by inch she slowly took his member into her hot, waiting mouth. Severus sighed in pleasure as he closed his eyes, tossed his head back and tangled his hand in her luxurious hair.

"Oh Merlin's beard. Yes. Just like that. Oh...don't stop." He moaned as she began to move her mouth faster.

She reached up and began to massage his balls as she twirled her tongue several times around his tip.

"Sweet Merlin! Hermia...so...oh you're...a...oh yesss...goddess!" He cried.

Hermione smiled. She felt a great power surge through her, knowing that she could bring this powerful, dark man, to his knees.

"Time to really have fun." She whispered.

Before Severus could even take a breath, she deep throated him two, three, four times. Each time causing him to gasp in rapture. She then popped his member out of her mouth, only to take it in her hand and begin to lick and suck his balls.

"Hermione!" He cried.

Hermione quickly alternated between her mouth and hand. She knew he was close to exploding with ecstasy.

"I'm gonna...oh...HERMIONE!" He yelled as he came.

Hermione quickly covered him with her mouth, not wasting a single drop. Once done she slowly licked him clean. She then sat back and watched her husband regain his breath.

"You are a temptress. A wonderful, beautiful, temptress." He whispered as he stared at his wife.

"Yes. But I'm your temptress." She said.

Severus then pounced. He had her pinned to the floor in the blink of an eye. Ravaging her mouth mercilessly. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. Trapping him between her legs. His left hand snaked down her body and began to rub her sensitive nub. She moaned into the kiss. Several seconds later he thrust one then two fingers deep within her.

"Yes!" She cried.

"You want to come. Don't you?" He whispered into her ear as he thrust his two fingers in and out and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Yes! Make me...oh gods above...make me...come!" She cried.

Severus began moving his fingers and thumb faster and harder. Within seconds her inner walls clamped down hard, almost trapping his fingers deep inside her. Hermione shuttered underneath her husband as he slowly withdrew his fingers. She then used her body weight to roll them over, so that she was now on top and back in control.

"Now, I want us to reach ecstasy together." She whispered as she impaled herself on his waiting member.

"Severus."

"Hermione."

They froze. Just savoring the feel of them being joined as one. Since his wife was calling the shots, he let her initiate movement. Hermione only waited a minute before she rocked her hips into his. Severus hissed in beauteous rapture.

"Is this what you want? Is this how you want me?" She asked seductively as she moved slowly on him.

"Oh yes. Just like this." He answered.

Hermione leaned foreword slightly. Both groaned at the new angle. Hermione began to steadily speed up her movements. Soon both were gasping for air.

"Severus...take me...from behind. Hard...fast...and deep." Hermione begged.

"Bend...over...the couch." Severus ordered.

Hermione quickly got to her feet and leaned over the couch. Severus wasted no time. He thrust hard and deep into her. Hermione cried out in pleasure.

"Is this how you want it? Hard. Deep. Fast. My balls slapping your ass? Huh? Is that how you like it?" Severus whispered huskily in her ear.

"Yes! Fuck me hard...and...deep!" Hermione answered.

"I'm so close! Please!" She screamed.

"Me too! Yes! HERMIONE!" Severus yelled as his body locked up in orgasm.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed as she shuddered with their joined climax.

Severus collapsed against her back, both shuddering and sweating profusely. Slowly he withdrew and they managed to lay on the couch. Hermione waved her hand they were cleaned of their lovemaking and covered with a blanket. Over the years, Hermione's wandless magic had gotten stronger.

"Mmmm. That was wonderful." Hermione sighed.

"I agree. Now, I think we should head upstairs. After all, tomorrow you are taking Piper to get her things for her first year at Hogwarts. Right?" Severus said.

"Yes. All right, let's go to bed." She replied.

The two apparated into their bedroom and climbed into their king-size bed. After turning out the lights they wrapped their around each other and kissed one another good night.

"We really are blessed." she sighed.

"Yes. We have each other, three wonderful children and our friends. We are blessed my dear. And it all began in a detention." Severus replied.

**The End **


End file.
